


无人生还（R）完结

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: 重度失眠患者 x 心理咨询师
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 573





	1. Chapter 1

王一博站在茶水间等水煮开，他眼睛盯着那个白色的水壶，听着里面咕噜咕噜的水沸声，在数着节拍。  
茶水间不大，过道摆满了一些杂物，他抬起一只手，揉了揉太阳穴，头疼让他十分难受。  
门被人推开，有个同事走进来，看了一眼已经灭掉的热水壶，又看了一眼王一博。  
“在想什么呢？”这个同事是隔壁组的，他走过去把水倒出来，公司没有什么好咖啡，挂耳咖啡一大包，谁要喝谁喝。  
“你怎么黑眼圈这么深？”同事走过去拿小零食，瞟了他一眼。

茶水间很小，暖气吹得人胸口闷闷的。   
王一博头还是很痛，他嘴巴紧抿，看着同事，点了点头，谢谢他帮自己弄咖啡，又揉了揉眉心。  
“没怎么睡好。”他的声音很沙哑，透着一股极重的疲惫感。  
同事倒好咖啡，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“等下我们去附近吃泰国菜，你去不？”  
“不了，我没什么胃口。”说完，王一博拿起那杯咖啡，走了出去。

茶水间到办公室有一条很窄的走廊，王一博端着咖啡，往自己的工位上走，咖啡有些烫，还冒着热气，香气飘进王一博的鼻腔里，让他更困了。  
路过老板办公室时，那面每天被阿姨擦得很干净的玻璃，反射出王一博的模样 - 整张脸上透着难以形容的疲倦，眼睛无神地耷拉着，感觉看什么都要定住好几秒，才能投射到他的大脑皮层，像一个游魂。

王一博有非常严重的失眠症，这种失眠症已经不能归纳总结成：昨天睡太多/工作压力焦虑/下午三点喝了黑咖啡之类，就算他前一天故意只睡三小时，第二天工作一整天，到了晚上，好好洗个热水澡，喝杯热牛奶，躺进被子里，也依旧睡不着。

失眠的感觉很奇妙，并不是说不困，只是脑子浑浑噩噩，闭上眼睛黑乎乎的眼前闪过很多莫名其妙的画面，深夜让人胡思乱想，王一博数羊，数饺子，数一切他觉得密度高又乏味的东西。 身体一下子在被子里翻来覆去，一下子又一动不动，生怕那突如其来的一点点困意，因为他的一个侧身，飘去银河系，房间里的任何一点声响，在失眠的这一刻，都可以变成震耳欲聋的嘈杂，紧张感和焦虑，每日每夜，伴随着原本就失眠的王一博。  
最可怕的，还不是睡不着，而是第二天明明早上有会，还只能迷迷糊糊地看着窗帘外面的世界慢慢变亮，清晨的朝气，都像在讽嘲笑王一博一个又一个的不眠之夜。  
这样的状态，足足有7个月了。

因为长期睡眠不足带来的影响，还是体现到了工作上，王一博第八次把文件发错之后，他的上司终于把他叫到了办公室，问他到底发生了什么事。  
“怎么可能睡不着？”上司是一个之前创业失败过的男人，人不错，也很看重王一博，听着王一博说他长达7个月的重症失眠，仿佛在听天方夜谭，“感觉你每天工作量也不少啊，我是一到家就倒头就睡了。”  
“我也不知道。”王一博坐在老板对面的沙发上，看着窗外飘起的细雨，水珠顺着老板办公室的落地窗滑落下去，水珠一开始连着，然后又断开，王一博看出神了，“反正就，睡不着。”  
老板把煮好的水倒到茶杯里，热气一下就冒了出来，茶香和咖啡香不太一样，是那种更清澈的气味，王一博接过茶杯。  
“去看看吧。”王一博的老板看了他一会儿，低声说道。  
“嗯？”茶杯有点烫，王一博放回到茶几上，他又看向那张巨大的窗户，雨越来越大，冲刷得外面的景色都扭曲变形，像达利的抽象画。  
“去看看医生吧，看下能不能开点药，再这样下去，不行的。”  
“嗯。”

茶杯再次被王一博端起来，他喝了一口，很烫嘴，苦涩的茶味一下子顺着他的喉咙滚到胃里。  
“看什么科啊，精神科？”他抬起头，看向老板，眼睛依旧很无神。  
“我给你推荐个人。”说完，老板递给王一博一张名片，上面是一个张姓的医生，私人心理诊所，从名片印刷的质感来看，挺高级的。“这个张医生，是我以前美国读书时的学长，他在美国工作了几年，现在回国自己开了诊所，很不错，只是——”  
“只是什么？”  
“有点贵。”老板笑了笑，拍了拍王一博的肩膀。“但钱哪里有你的命重要，贵就贵点吧，他现在不接受直接预约，我帮你约一下。”  
“谢谢哥。”王一博把名片收到口袋里，道了声谢。

和老板聊了几句工作的事，王一博就先回去了。回去的路上，他把车开得很慢，自从被重度失眠症  
所困扰，他已经很快没有开过快车，平时的兴趣爱好骑摩托，也搁浅了。

因为这场算不上病的“病”，他的人生变得缓慢下来，雨刮器在车窗前玻璃上作怪一样的来回扫动，刚刚扫下去的雨水，紧接着又落了上去，王一博被空调吹得有些闷，因为睡眠严重不足，导致他头脑混混沌沌。  
他伸出一只手，打开了车里的收音机，交通频道，每天在下班晚高峰时，都会有一档陪伴的音乐节目，高架桥上堵车很严重，长长的车龙整齐划一的排列着，电台里的女主持声音很好听，温温柔柔的。  
“这首歌叫做《Rain and Tears》，来自一个60年代，叫做Aphrodite’s child的乐队，很适合今天的天气。”

这是一首听旋律就很老的歌，沙哑的男声在这个黏糊糊的天气，极其匹配，王一博一只手撑着头，打了一个哈欠，眼前的雨刮器有节拍地来回摆动，像催眠的道具，他有些困了。  
“这首歌的歌词，有两句我很喜欢。”电台里的女主持开始说话了，王一博清了清嗓子，又打了一个哈欠。  
“哪两句？”男主持人配合地问  
“但是在阳光下，你不得不玩这个游戏，给我爱的心情，我需要着爱的心情。”  
“很文艺很肉麻。”男主持打趣道。

王一博笑了笑，男主持人和他想的一样。  
前面的车终于动了，他把手收回来，用力眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢踩下油门，跟了上去。

天色渐渐暗了下去，这座城市又陪伴着忙碌的人们度过了一天，今天的夕阳没有余晖，雨落到泥土里，地面上，行走的人的伞上，王一博的车窗玻璃上。

周五晚上，王一博依旧没有睡好，他翻来覆去在被子里，把手机拿出来，刷微博，刷到微博的首页再也刷不出一条新的动态，才放下，睡意并没有因为无聊的网络世界给他一点面子，空调的出风口的声音变得很吵闹，他关掉，又觉得冷， 然后打开，如此反复。

网上那些助眠的小妙招，都是狗屁。  
王一博心里想，他闭上眼睛，等待着他若不经风的睡眠，慢慢袭来，带着风吹草动都会被惊醒的脆弱。  
在梦里，王一博似乎看到眼前有一大片草原，绿油油，亮晃晃的，有一匹马在远处漫步，似乎又是斑马，身后好像是大海，浪潮有规律的扑上岸来。  
为什么草原的后面是大海？  
王一博动了动，他突然有些害怕起来，总觉得身后是要把他吞噬的黑暗，他想努力往前迈步，走向草原的那头，可他却无法动弹。  
空调出风口的响动，还在继续，比睁眼到天亮更可怕的事，此刻的半梦半醒。

老板推荐的心理诊所，在一个富人区。  
王一博老板和他确定了时间，是在一个周六的中午，还特地嘱咐他不要迟到，张医生的档期非常密，错过这一次时间，下一次又要等。  
把车停好，王一博揉了揉眼睛，头还是晕乎乎的，他按照名片上的指示，进了电梯，然后看着电梯的楼层数跳到了27楼。  
这一层都是属于张医生的诊所，或许是为了让来的人放松心情，装修很日常，并没有任何“医院”的气氛，就连前台接待的小护士，也穿的是普通的连衣裙，而不是护士服。

等了一会儿，王一博就被小护士带到了一个房间，刚一进去，他就闻到了一股很淡的茶香味，可没有人在泡茶。  
“您稍等一下，肖老师一会儿就来。”  
这家诊所就连“医生”也不提。  
“肖老师？我不是预约的张老师吗？”王一博虽然很困，但他听到名字，还是愣了一下，叫住了小护士，怕他弄错。  
“哦，张老师今天临时有事，肖老师也很厉害的。”小护士笑了笑，“肖老师比张老师还难预约呢，我们这里的大帅哥。”  
王一博有些无奈地看着她，点了点头，没再说什么，他开始怀疑这个诊所的业务能力起来，怎么帅也可以成为预约多的理由？  
他是来看心理医生，不是来看帅哥，他自己就足够帅，要看照镜子就够了。

小护士走之后没多久，她嘴里的肖老师就进来了，王一博当时靠着在看茶几上的杂志，听到门被推开，合上了杂志，回过头，就看到了肖战。  
“您好，我是肖战。”肖战先走过去，和他打招呼，站在王一博面前，这下王一博才看清楚这个人。好看是好看的，是那种女孩子看到会瞬间脸红的帅哥，眉宇之间却没有太多的锐气，很适合心理医生这个身份。  
“您好，我是王一博。”出于社交礼貌，王一博想了一下，把手伸出去，想要握手。  
肖战却没有伸出手配合他，他压低眼睛看了一眼王一博伸过来的手，然后又抬起眼睛瞟向王一博，那双有点过分大的眼睛就这样上下忽闪。  
有些尴尬，王一博看出了肖战眼底那一闪而过的嫌弃。

“王先生，您坐下吧，放松点，不用太紧张。”肖战抬起头拨弄了一下掉下来的刘海，然后走到他的办公桌前，指了指旁边一个可以躺上去的躺椅式沙发，示意王一博坐过去。  
“哦。”王一博收回手，坐了过去。  
肖战的办公室，不算特别大，但是什么都有，靠近门的一侧还有一个洗手间，书柜上摆满了书，王一博看一眼就觉得头疼。  
在躺椅正前方，可以看到的墙壁上，挂着一副画，是达利的《记忆的永恒》。

肖战正在看王一博在前台填写的资料表，刚好看完，抬起头就看到王一博正死死盯着那副画出神，他笑了笑，然后问王一博说：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，觉得这画莫名其妙的。”王一博看得有些心烦意乱，听到肖战的声音，才把头转开，他的太阳穴开始刺痛起来，抬起头揉了揉，王一博皱着眉头，把头靠到了躺椅上。  
“你这样多久了？”肖战从办公桌那边站起来，拿了一把椅子，坐到王一博旁边。  
“七个月了，不是写了吗？”王一博头疼得实在难受，他开始有些不耐烦，说话也没有那么柔和。  
“哦，你是完全睡不着还是半梦半醒。”肖战倒是没有在意，接着继续问，然后在本子上记录着。  
“半梦半醒状态比较多，不太会完全清醒到天亮。”王一博侧过头看向肖战，这个人低着头在本子上写着，记录的好像也不完全是王一博说的话，还有一些自己的备注，想到什么，停下来，眉头微微皱起，嘴巴也轻轻地嘟一下。  
王一博看了一会儿，结果正对上肖战抬起头的双眼，两个人都一愣。  
“ 会做噩梦吗？”  
“偶尔会。”  
“吃过安眠类药物吗？”  
“褪黑素。”王一博顿了一下，“但没有屁用。”  
“褪黑素本来对于你这种，就没有用的。”肖战笑了笑，他笑起来的时候，那双大眼睛的眼尾会有一点点笑纹，很生动。  
“会做噩梦吗？”  
“噩梦不太多，但是会做奇怪的梦。”  
“比如？你不记得没关系，可以说你记得的。”  
王一博想起了他昨天晚上的梦，其实他记不全了，只记得一些很细碎的场景。  
“我昨天晚上梦见我自己在一个草原上，身后，身后好像是海，其实我没有回头，但我确定是海，我听到了海的声音。”  
“嗯？”  
“在草原上，还有一匹马在那边吃草，很远很远，我觉得那个距离下不应该看清楚，但我就知道那是一匹马。”  
“嗯。”  
王一博停下了话头，他看到肖战非常认真地在记录他这个荒谬的梦，甚至还在那个本子上，画起了画，潦草几笔涂完，肖战把本子面向王一博，说：“是这样的吗？”

那个本子上画着一匹马在低头吃草，还有草地，背后是一片海洋，中间站着一个人，并不是什么精工细作，只是黑色的水性笔随手涂的，但能看出肖战似乎很会画画。  
“嗯，是。”王一博没料到他会画出来，有点不好意思地点了点头，对他来说，这个梦实在有点可笑。  
办公室的顶灯亮晃晃地，有些刺眼，王一博揉了揉眼睛，就听到肖战站起身，打开了办公室的落地灯和另一侧的一站吊灯，然后关掉了房间里灯，被暖光充斥的房间，一下子变得柔和多了。  
“为什么？”王一博看着肖战，他实在太困了，头太晕了，说话声音也很无力。  
“什么为什么？”肖战在本子上继续写着，头没抬。  
“草原的后面怎么会有海？”  
肖战这下才抬起头，眼睛又眯起来笑，他像听到了什么好笑的笑话，合上了本子。  
“傻啊，谁和梦较真。”

王一博叹了一口气，重新把头靠回躺椅上，他并不对这一次的诊疗抱有太多希望，无非是宁愿错杀也不想放过一次机会。  
“你有出现过幻觉吗？”  
突然，肖战的声音在王一博耳边响起，他凑得有点近，声音很轻，王一博一抖，下意识往另一侧挪一下。  
“还没有。”  
“那就好，说明你还没有到很严重。”肖战把身子收了回去，从怀里拿出一个东西，然后放到了手里，对王一博说，“我们试试吧。”  
“试试？什么？”  
“让我看看你的梦，看看你为什么睡不着。”说完这句话，肖战就把手抬高到王一博的眼前，然后手指放开，他手里掉下一个怀表。  
王一博觉得有点可笑，老套极了的催眠手段，怀表顺着肖战手的动作，开始来回摆动，非常缓慢，透过怀表看过去，是那副达利的画。  
本来就头昏脑胀的王一博，很快就被怀表所吸引，他失神地看着，觉得仿佛看到了下雨的那天，开车时的雨刮器。  
“闭上眼睛。”肖战的声音变得格外温柔，像屋檐上滴下来的雨水，轻飘飘的。  
王一博听话地闭上了眼睛，沉进黑暗之中，他听到了滴答滴答的声音，是时钟的秒表在走动，他觉得原本绷紧的肌肉开始放松，有一些紧张，可这种紧张很快就被沉沉地，不可抗地睡意给冲破了。  
“你看到了吗？”  
“嗯？”王一博的声音变得很低很低，音量也很轻，仿佛不是从喉咙发出来。  
“告诉我，你看到了什么？”肖战的声音隔得很远很远。

王一博看到了一间欧式小别墅，他坐在厨房的桌边，洗碗池里堆着很多很多没有洗干净的碗，油渍都挤满了，看着很恶心，房间里好像没有人，他站起来，走出去，然后看到客厅里有一只大象。  
他不明白，为什么房间里会有一头大象，再仔细看了一眼，那头大象朝他转过头，甩着长长的鼻子，发出哼声。  
王一博能够清晰的看到大象身上的皮肤的纹路，他惊呆了，站在那里一动也不敢动，全身都绷紧了，头开始剧烈的疼痛。

突然，他听到一个清脆的的声音，像是什么东西敲击了一下玻璃杯，王一博打了一个冷颤，慌乱地睁开了眼睛，转过头，他看到了肖战，然后是肖战的办公室。  
“有点痛。”肖战不明就里地来了一句，王一博有点莫名，手被人晃了晃，他才发现，自己居然死死抓着肖战的手腕，非常用力那种，被自己吓了一跳，王一博赶紧松开了手。  
“不好意思。”赶紧道歉。  
“没事，第一次被催眠的人都会很紧张和恐惧的。”肖战揉了揉被王一博掐红的手腕，摇了摇头，然后拿过手边的那个本子，翻过来，对着王一博。  
那个本子上，是王一博刚刚做的梦，荒唐的梦，大象很生动。  
“是这样的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
王一博其实不是很懂肖战这是什么治疗方法，给他催眠，然后让他进入奇怪的梦境，画出他的梦。

办公室的灯被肖战打开了，一下子回到非常明亮的绯闻里，肖战倒了一杯水给王一博，让他喝，说催眠很辛苦，要他休息下再走。  
“这就完了？”王一博接过水，喝了一口，心里还有些疑惑，觉得自己并没有接受任何所谓的“咨询”“治疗”。  
“不然呢？”肖战回过头看着王一博，王一博撑着手在喝水，露出骨节分明的手腕，他看了一眼，转过头去继续翻记录的病例。  
“不是该开点药什么的？比如安眠药。”  
“不用，催眠疗法一开始不会借助药物的。”肖战笑了笑。“你后天再过来吧。”  
说完，肖战合上了病例，走到王一博旁边，看着他说到，王一博不太喜欢和人靠太近，他是一个很在意边界感的人，借着穿外套，他退了两步。  
“不喜欢和人靠太近，但喜欢和陌生人握手？”冷不丁，肖战抱着手来了一句，王一博一愣，还没听明白，想了一下，才想起是刚刚他们刚见面时，他主动要握手的事。  
不知道为什么要提到这个，王一博太阳穴又开始痛，他抬起手揉了一下。  
“头疼很厉害的话，开点止痛片给你吧。”肖战看着王一博，他太阳穴两边的头发被揉散了一点，耷拉下来。  
“谢谢。”  
王一博点了下头，道谢之后，就离开了，肖战并没有出去送他，重新坐回到自己的办公桌前，王一博在离开肖战办公室时，瞟了一眼挂在墙上的那副画，毫无秩序的感觉就像他失控的睡眠和慌乱无章的梦，都令他心里泛起一层淡淡的，不着边际的烦躁。

在回去的路上，车依旧开得很慢，外面已经开始变暗了，又开始飘起雨来，空气也变得湿漉漉的，王一博回想着刚刚的那一场”治疗“，觉得很摸不着头脑，至少和他所想的心理咨询，天差地别。  
-怎么样？  
老板发来微信，问他情况。  
-就那样吧，第一次没聊什么，约了后天再去。  
王一博原本想吐槽一下，但想了想，老板好不容易安排的，还是说了点场面话。

晚上的时候，王一博依旧没睡好，今天的那场催眠，的确给他带来了一些不一样的体验，有那种害怕自己失去控制的恐惧，更多的是一种新奇感。  
他打开手机，在微博输入了一下张医生的心理诊所名字，然后输入了肖战的名字，很快就跳出几条微博，内容都是一些感叹，在说这个医院的肖老师真的很温柔很专业，还非常帅，配上几张发痴的表情包。  
“神经。”王一博不屑地嘟囔了一句，退出了微博。

这天晚上，王一博一如既往的失眠，一如既往的半梦半醒，他做了梦，但是醒来已经不记得了，很难定义这算不算“醒来”，总之伴随着闹钟的响声，他原本想要记住的梦境，瞬间就散得一干二净。

外面在下雨，这个城市算是彻底进入了梅雨季节，王一博讨厌下雨，尤其是要上班的工作日，令人烦躁的堵车，脏兮兮的路面，比平时需要更长时间的外卖，晒不干的衣服，都很令人崩溃。  
去和老板见客户的路上，王一博再次打开了电台，交通频道在周日会放一些采访。  
“所以肖老师，您觉得当代年轻人，都应该怎么样去缓解工作焦虑呢？”  
“嗯，我觉得，大家可以不要过多的在意自己的焦虑，给太多心理暗示。”  
肖战的声音从电台传出来，王一博就顿住了，他没想到居然会听到肖战上电台节目，他收回了准备换频道的手。  
这个人的声音，比当面听的时候，更多了一种柔和的磁性，低低的，说话的节奏很平缓，经常有一些停顿的语气词。  
王一博看着雨刮器，旁边的车有小孩子调皮地摇开窗户，又被家长制止了回去，他百无聊赖地等待着红灯。  
“很多年轻人，因为工作压力，都会物理性失眠，肖老师您有什么好的助眠小妙招吗？”  
“可以做点运动，这样消耗一些体力，强制疲惫之后，可能会更快入睡哦。”肖战的语气似乎在笑，也不知道是在认真说还是在乱说。  
“哈哈，肖老师真的很厉害，这个建议还能鼓励我们的年轻人走出办公室，多多运动呢。”女主持人的痴笑，让王一博想到了昨天晚上看到的微博，他冷哼了一下。

肖战的访谈节目没有结束，王一博就到了目的地，他原本准备下车，却发现自己的卡包不知道掉到哪里，停好车，他解开安全带，在副驾驶那边找了起来，估计是从没有拉好的包里掉出去了。  
弯着腰，弓着身子，在车里找着，电台还没有关掉，肖战和女主持你一句我一句地说着，王一博没有仔细听，他有些烦躁起来，原本就因为睡不好精神衰弱，找不到东西更让他不安。  
突然，肖战的笑声从收音机里传出来，王一博不知道他们前面在聊什么。  
“最近有趣的事啊，我画了一幅画。”  
“肖老师还会画画，真的好厉害啊，是什么画呢？”  
“《客厅里的大象》”  
女主持似乎愣了一下，没太听懂，但很快她就接了上来，“哦，听起来很文艺。”  
“我觉得很有趣。”肖战声音里的笑意更浓了。

王一博保持着原本的姿势，从副驾驶的座位下面捡到了他的卡包，耳朵因为这个奇怪的姿势，刚刚好贴在收音机旁边，肖战的声音一下子变得很近很近，黏糊糊的，像刚刚马路上的雨水。  
他可以肯定，肖战说的“画”，就是自己的被催眠时的那个梦。

熄了火，王一博拔掉了车钥匙，瞬间，车厢就安静了下来，肖战和女主持的声音被打断。  
“神经。”王一博低声说了一句，走出了车门。

TBC


	2. 02

02

王一博虽然心里对于肖战的所谓催眠治疗存疑，但还是在约定的时间到了诊所。  
今天加了一会儿班，他没有肖战的联系方式，直接按照名片上的电话打给了前台，前台的那个小护士接的，说肖老师后面没有预约，可以延长。  
等他到诊所的时候，走廊已经黑了灯，只剩下前台还亮着，他走过去和小护士打了下招呼，就被领着去了肖战的办公室。  
“肖老师点的外卖刚刚到，您就来了，您吃饭了吗？”小护士是个热心肠。  
“嗯，吃了。”王一博其实并没有吃，他不喜欢迟到和爽约，下了班就开车赶过来了，但实在不想多麻烦，随口撒了个谎。

进到肖战办公室时，他的确在吃饭，坐在那个书桌前面，电脑打开着在看什么东西，王一博和走进去后，肖战也没有起身招呼，只是点了点头，嘴里还含着没有完全咬断的面条，只是把眼睛扬起来看他。  
王一博走过去，坐到那张躺椅上，肖战很专心致志地在吃着面条，看着他的电脑，似乎在看什么影片。  
“咿，你吃饭了吗？”像是终于注意到了王一博，肖战侧过头，看着他，问道。  
“嗯，吃了，没事，你慢慢吃吧。”王一博点了点头，拿出手机来看，等着肖战吃面。

手机其实没什么好看的，微博刷不出什么有趣的东西，原本就因为失眠而格外疲惫的王一博，看了一会儿，觉得无趣，放下了手机。  
他找不到事情做，百无聊赖，最终还是看向了肖战。  
“有没有什么书给我看看？”  
说出口王一博就有点后悔了，他哪里看的进去书，现在看到字他都觉得烦，被失眠症所困然还要每天上班的社畜，真的没有心思培养什么文学情操。  
“有啊，你看这个。”没想到，肖战很快就从给了反应，他放下筷子，从桌子上拿出一本书，丢了过来，王一博伸手接住。  
这本书看起来挺老的，感觉也被翻过很多次。  
“说什么的？”他翻了翻，是外国的书，问道。  
“阿加莎的《无人生还》，蛮出名的侦探小说。”肖战继续吃着面条，发出已经极力克制但总还是难免的吸溜声，细细的。  
“我都失眠到来看医生了，你还要我看烧脑的小说？”王一博忍不住，合上了书，看向肖战。

肖战似乎被问住了，愣了一下，嘴里还叼着面条，被油水浸泡过的面条搭在肖战的嘴唇上，看起来似乎还是很辣的那种，肖战的嘴巴红通通地泛着一层光亮，给他增添了一丝烟火气。

王一博是觉得肖战好看的，这是作为同性之间的认同。  
这种认同到不是说什么一见钟情，只是肖战的确有种丢开性别束缚的美感。  
王一博自己也算是个帅哥了，公司里面新来的实习生，暗恋他的不在少数，每天中午也总是会有女同事请的星巴克喝，但王一博还是明白，自己作为一个直男，吸引到的100%都是异性，而肖战这种好看，很难说会吸引到什么。

“看我干嘛？”肖战把外卖的碗收拾好，看向有些呆滞的王一博，他嘴巴被纸巾擦过了，原本的油亮变成了一层雾面的红润，像擦了口红一样。  
“你那个面看着挺好吃。”王一博总不能说我在看你，随口扯了一个话题，肖战明显没什么兴趣和他讨论外卖，点了点头，把东西丢进垃圾桶，站了起来，走到王一博面前。  
肖战的办公室开了加湿器，很大一台，放在他书桌的旁边，烟雾一般的雾气往外涌着，挤到空气里。  
这是春天，这个城市的雨季，王一博不懂有什么好开加湿器的。

“我喜欢湿漉漉的感觉。”肖战一边翻看着上一次王一博的催眠记录，注意到他的目光，回答了他，又指了指躺椅，“你躺上去吧。”  
“哦。”这种话题，王一博是没有一点兴趣继续谈论的，他听从肖战的指示靠到了那个躺椅上，双腿搭在前面伸出来的一截沙发上，这个姿势并不完全躺下，王一博的上半身是坐起来的，但有种说不上的舒适。  
王一博其实对于完全躺下，有种恐惧感，这意味着他无眠的夜晚又要到来，而它一点也不美好和放松。

房间里的灯被调暗，窗帘也被拉了起来，原本肖战的办公室窗外，可以看到这个城市高架桥上的车水马龙，帘子一拉，一切世界都被阻隔开来，变得狭窄。  
“这几天有能记起来的好觉吗？”肖战坐到王一博旁边的椅子上，看着他，不知道是不是因为这房间暗了下去的关系，肖战的声音也跟着柔和了很多。  
“没有。”王一博斩钉截铁地给出了回答。  
“那有做噩梦吗？”  
“不记得了。”  
“你还真是言简意骇。”肖战露出了笑容，像在吐槽又有点无奈。  
“你想要我撒谎？”王一博转过头，看着肖战，这个姿势真的很舒服，他有点昏昏沉沉起来。  
“那要不再催眠试试吧？”肖战转过身， 放下了王一博的病例，准备去拿催眠的工具。  
王一博看着肖战起身，他瞥到了书桌上那本书，叫住了肖战。  
“病人，可以提要求吗？”  
肖战一顿，转过身，伸向抽屉的手还悬在半空，他扭过上半身，看向王一博，眼角挑起来。  
“嗯？比如说？”  
“我想睡一下。”  
肖战的脸上表情明显僵住了，他没有料到王一博会来这么一招，停顿了几秒。  
“好，那要不今天你先回去吧。”  
“我想就在这里睡一下。”

王一博是真的有点困了，他的困意太珍贵了，珍贵就像沙漠里的雨水一样，不知道是为什么，他现在靠在这个躺椅上，在肖战昏暗的办公室里，空气因为加湿器变得格外湿润，都透着一股平顺的安静，这和他家里的安静不一样。  
“你睡吧。”肖战看了王一博许久，最终合上了抽屉，完全转过了身子，他的衣服被桌子一角勾住，露出了一截皮肤。  
“能不能帮个忙？”王一博是真的豁出去了，他为了能够安稳的睡上至少一个小时，什么都愿意，何况是面子。  
“嗯？”肖战还是那副表情，看着他。  
“你能不能读那本书给我听，就刚刚那个。”王一博指了指之前肖战拿出来的那本书。  
肖战顺着他的手看过去，是放在他书桌上，他之前拿出来的《无人生还》，这本书肖战很喜欢，看过很多次了，剧情甚至人物台词都可以背下来，可每次觉得无聊，还是会拿出来翻。  
“为什么？”肖战没有立刻答应他。  
“感觉很复杂，应该听着很快能睡着。”王一博诚实得很。

没有真正像王一博这样长期失眠过的人，一定不会懂他此刻的心情，就像肖战。  
他太需要死死抓住一切可以睡觉的机会了，对他来说，哪怕是一点点微弱的困意，都极其难得，他又怎么能错过。  
“行，你睡吧。”肖战无奈地勾起嘴角笑了笑，伸长了手拿过那本书，翻开，“我就随便读了，反正你也不在乎故事。”  
“谢谢。”  
王一博动了动双腿，摆了一个他觉得更加放松的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

失去了某一种感官之后，另一种感官就会变的格外灵敏，就像有人说，盲人的听力都很好一样。  
王一博此刻闭着眼睛，沉浸在一片黑暗中，他可以听到肖战在椅子上挪动的声音，衣角扫过椅子，肖战的脚在地上点了几下，书页被他捏起，翻过去，加湿器发出微风一般的声响。  
然后是肖战的声音，低低地。  
“我一直很喜欢这本书里的一句话，”肖战并没有着急开始念，“有时越想把一件事搞清楚，反而越糊涂。”  
“嗯。”王一博默认肖战是在和他对话，礼貌性地发出了一声轻哼。  
肖战没有继续话题，而是开始念那本书里的内容。

王一博的意识在肖战的声音里开始与现实疏离，渐渐飘向不知道的地方去，他觉得全身都轻飘飘地，仿佛真的看到了肖战形容的那个海岛，海浪扑打在礁石上，阴天的云层浮在空中，美丽如世外桃源一般的孤岛，和心怀不轨的人们。  
感觉自己也坐在了那个海边的某个巨大礁石上，王一博动了动身子，想抬头看看天，却怎么也无法抬起脖子，他索性放弃了，海风吹在他的脸上，舒服极了，没有阳光，阴天也不错，王一博感觉失去了自重，海浪的声音里还卷着人低沉地说话声。  
是对着他在说话，却又不像在聊天，没有什么情绪起伏地的声音，他听不清是什么，像海水一样席卷而来。  
王一博，睡着了。

醒来的时候，王一博有点反应不过来自己在哪里，就像有时候人睡一场午觉，醒来会很恍惚不知道是中午还是晚上一样。  
他迷糊着张开眼睛，眼皮还是很重，很快他就听到了肖战的声音，在念着什么，扭过头，他看到肖战低着头，看着那本书，很入迷地在念着，声音黏糊糊的，像这个房间里的空气。  
“知道我在想什么吗？你马上就要告诉我了，还值得我去费劲猜吗？”  
“什么？”王一博以为肖战在和自己说话。  
“咿，你醒了？”肖战听到他的声音，从书里把头抬起来，不知道是不是因为刚刚很沉浸在剧情里，他眼神也有些恍惚。  
“嗯。”王一博动了动脖子，因为保持一个姿势睡着，他有些僵硬，“我睡了多久？”  
“也就二十分钟。”肖战合上了书，“我都没念完一小节。”  
“怎么感觉睡了很久。”因为刚睡醒，王一博说话声音哑哑地，喉咙也很干涩。  
他这下才意识到自己似乎做了不太礼貌的事，要求肖战给他念书，然后自顾自睡了一觉，表情也有点尴尬了起来。“不好意思。”  
“没什么，本来心理医生就是让病人缓解，你要是能在这里睡着，也不算没作用。”肖战倒是挺好的，反过来安慰他。

“今天，还要催眠吗？”王一博想到什么，问道。  
“嗯，试一下吧。”肖战把书放回去，王一博看到他在刚刚停住的那一页里放了一个便签，就像做书签那样。“虽然你刚刚睡了，但是治疗还是应该完整才比较客观。”  
“好。”王一博重新躺到了躺椅上，等着肖战拿出他的催眠工具。

催眠看到的东西，和睡着时的梦境，不太一样的。  
此刻再次陷入黑暗世界的王一博，又看到了不一样的场景，他感觉这一次变得格外清醒，还是那间欧式的别墅，厨房的碗这一次没有堆积了，他很快就走到了客厅，客厅里没有大象，有一台老旧的电视机，在播放着下午的肥皂剧，里面的女人在哭喊。  
他绕过电视，往前走，这并不是那种很豪华的别墅，有一些墙纸已经剥落，透出里面的水泥墙面，王一博感觉听到了有人说话的声音，他挪动着脚步，继续往走廊的那一头走着，脚步声在房间里响起，他有些害怕。  
在靠近客厅最近的那个房间里，门虚掩着，打开的门缝并不大，他感觉里面有人，停住了脚步，不敢走过去。

他听到了女人的哭声，可是这哭声很空洞，不知道到底是来自电视，还是房间，他往前轻轻挪了一下脚步，试图听清楚一点，这下，他很清楚的听到了女人的啜泣声。  
透过虚掩的房门，王一博看到了一个女人的背影，坐在床边，低着头，身子一抖一抖地，是在哭。王一博不敢再动弹，他就这么呆呆地看着，有种喘不过气的感觉。

突然，王一博听到身后的门有动静，似乎有人在门外用钥匙开门进来，他听到了钥匙插进锁孔的声音，借着是锁被转动。  
王一博吓坏了，很怕被人发现，想要躲起来，可他的脚仿佛灌了铅，怎么也动不了，虚汗从他的背上流了出来，他觉得全身都绷得死死的，他害怕身后的门被推开，又害怕前面房门里的女人回头，他掐着自己的手背，用指甲掐进去，却没有任何痛觉。

“喂。”突然，王一博听到一个很轻的声音，在他的右边传过来，他下意识回过头，然后就唰地睁开了眼睛，从躺椅上弹了起来。  
王一博从催眠中醒过来，大口喘着气，他胸闷得不行，觉得自己呼吸困难，肖战办公室里挂着的那副达利都变得可怕起来，他感觉自己背后全湿了。  
手被人摇了摇，王一博低头，才意识到自己竟然又在催眠时抓住了肖战的手，与上一次不同的是，肖战的手腕被他用指甲掐得全是红印，他立刻缩回了手。  
“好痛啊。”肖战揉着被掐红的手腕，上面还留着王一博的指甲印，说这话的时候，他眉头微微皱起来，嘴巴也似乎因为疼痛嘟了起来，但是那个语气，要怎么说，拉长的尾音，导致听起来并不像在发脾气。  
“对，对不起。”王一博赶紧道歉，他慌乱地伸出手想要地做点什么，但是又觉得自己去碰肖战的手有点唐突。  
“怎么每次催眠都要掐我啊？”肖战还是那副样子，话语里还多了一点委屈，像是质问，又像是抱怨。  
“真的对不起。”王一博低下头，他是在是有点觉得愧疚，肖战的手腕红了一大片，都是自己掐的，他能想象刚刚多用力，“下次你就用力甩开。”  
“下次把你绑起来催眠。“肖战说这话时，露出了一个狡黠的笑脸，王一博听出他在开玩笑，跟着笑了笑。  
“可以。”他突然想到了刚刚催眠看到的东西，“你这一次有画下来吗？”  
“没有。”肖战说着，站了起来，“诶，你一个人住吗？”  
面对这个有点没来由的问题，王一博愣了一下，点了点头，算是回答。  
“一个人住多久了？”  
“很多年了。”  
“没有谈过恋爱同居过？”肖战转过身，他半靠在那张书桌边上，双手往后撑着，看着王一博。  
“嗯。”王一博想了想，又改口道，“有，但是没住在一起。”  
他的确在刚刚进入公司时，和人事部的一个小姑娘交往过一段时间，但因为就一个月不到，对方觉得他根本不喜欢她，每天吵架，很快就分手了，在那之后，王一博没有再找过女朋友。  
“哦，人还是应该要恋爱啊。”肖战的晃腿叠在一起，晃动着，王一博抬起眼睛看向他，这个姿势看上去，肖战的脸背着光，看不清楚。  
“我不觉得这个事很有必要。”王一博回答道。  
“爱让人鲜活。”  
“那是鬼话。”  
“你为什么对爱似乎抱有很大的敌意？”肖战的手交叠到胸前，虽然是问句，但声音听起来并没有特别疑惑。  
“没有，我只是觉得它不是必需品。”王一博不喜欢讨论这些，他有点烦躁不安起来，从躺椅上坐直了身子，把脚也放了下来。  
“你害怕。“肖战盯着王一博看了一会儿，说道。  
”你说什么就是什么吧。”王一博站了起来，这段对话让他感到不适，他不想继续。

肖战发出了低低的笑声，这个笑声让王一博更加的不安，他皱起眉头看向肖战，只见肖战抿紧了嘴巴，似乎在思考什么。  
“你喝酒的吗？”肖战突然开口，叫住了王一博。  
“不太喝。”王一博站起来，准备穿外套回家。  
“喝一杯？”肖战从他的桌子下面拿出一瓶只剩下一半的威士忌，对着王一博晃了晃，王一博有点不明就里。  
“我开车了。”  
“叫代驾。”  
“明天还要上班。”王一博原本还想继续拒绝，但是想到刚刚因为肖战给他念那本小说，自己难得能够睡上半小时，又软了下来，“不能喝太多。”

肖战看起来不像一个爱喝酒的人，大概是因为医生这种身份的刻板印象，让王一博觉得肖战就应该很克制和生活健康。酒，怎么听都不是一个健康的东西。  
他是真的不太喝酒，王一博不喜欢醉醺醺的感觉，会有种失控感。  
曾经有一次和同事去团建，他喝多了之后，吐得一塌糊涂，即便如此，也没有让他能够睡个好觉，第二天还头疼欲裂。

外面天色暗得没有星辰，天气预报说今天晚上会下暴雨，可是这场雨迟迟没有下，房间的空气被那台大功率的加湿器弄得比雨天还潮湿，肖战倒了一点酒给王一博，然后给自己倒了很多。  
“喝这么多？不怕明天影响工作？”王一博接过杯子。  
“今朝有酒今朝醉啊。”肖战笑了一下，朝王一博举了一下酒杯，他的脸在酒杯后面晃动着，笑容很明朗，肖战是一个笑起来很好看的人。

王一博喝不惯这种烈性酒，觉得很割喉咙，肖战倒是像习惯了，喝得很快，两个人有一搭没一搭地说着话，大部分时候是肖战在说话。  
聊天这件事，并不需要太多目的性，肖战的思维有些跳跃，因为酒精的舒缓作用，让他没有了平时工作时的严谨。  
“你知道吗？其实有一种很极端的催眠方法，是让人在喝一点酒之后，进行催眠，据说效果更好。”肖战撑着下巴，拿着杯子，从刚刚在电视上看到的社会新闻，一下就说到了催眠。  
“是吗？你试过吗？”酒精的作用，让王一博晕乎乎的，加上他原本长期失眠带来的影响，晕眩感变得叠加。  
”没有，不太好，毕竟不是什么正儿八经经过验证的方法。”肖战摇了摇头，他突然放下杯子，像个灵光一闪的小孩子，“要不，我们试试？”  
“试什么？”  
“试试喝酒之后催眠。”肖战站起来，从抽屉啪地拿出他那套工具，就绕到了王一博面前，几乎不给王一博反应的时间，拿开了他手里酒杯，然后把他按到了那张躺椅上坐好。  
肖战的手因为刚刚一直拿着放过冰块的酒杯，指尖很凉，碰到王一博只穿着一件单衣的胳膊，那股凉意居然能够穿透衣物。

或许是因为喝了酒，王一博也变得随意起来，反正来都来了，催眠又不是上吊，无所谓。  
他顺着肖战按他的力气躺了下去，肖战感觉喝多了，脸红扑扑地，双手抓着王一博的上臂，眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，王一博的醉意夹带着他一如既往的困顿，眼睛也半眯着。  
“不知道能看到你的什么梦啊。”肖战的声音和笑容，像春雨一样稀里哗啦包围着王一博。  
他有点无奈，扯着嘴角笑了一下，答道：  
“说不定是我打过的游戏。”

这一次的梦境，又不一样了。  
王一博没有看到之前两次的那间老式别墅，他在一个小房间里，没有开灯，黑乎乎的一片。  
感觉自己坐在软软的床垫上，门外有动静，他听到了砸东西的声音，像是玻璃制品被砸到了地上，发出清脆的声音，然后是有人在哭喊，在争吵，王一博紧张起来，他手紧紧捏住了床单，不敢发出任何声音。  
门外的吵架声越来越大，他也越来越紧张，全身都蜷缩到一起，肌肉都疼。

手被人抓住，王一博吓了一跳，黑暗中他听到旁边有人在呼吸，他不知道是谁，恐惧感让他第一反应就是甩那双手，可是又很快被抓住。  
手凉凉地，不怎么温暖，门外的吵闹声愈演愈烈。

那双手慢慢在王一博暴起青筋的手臂上挪着，一点一点，挪到了王一博的肩膀上，然后顺着他的下巴，滑到了王一博的喉结上，停住，来回摩擦了几下。  
王一博猛地抬起手，握住了对方，可那双手并不老实，在他的手心里来回挠着。  
耳朵被人贴住，耳垂也被温润的嘴唇含住，王一博有种要爆炸的荒唐感，门外的争吵不知道在哪一刻突然停了，一切都寂静了下来，他感觉身边的人在亲着自己的耳朵和脸颊，由轻到重。  
被自己抓在手里的手挣扎开，瞬间就伸进了王一博的裤子里，肉棒被握住，王一博浑身一个激灵，他张开嘴努力呼吸，试图让自己冷静一下。  
可生理终究不会给面子，他原本软趴趴的肉棒，在对方的抚摸下，慢慢变硬变粗，发胀，那双手就像有魔力，轻轻地撩拨着王一博的性欲。

梦好不讲道理，正常人该有的反应全都没有，王一博的血液都冲向他的下体，大脑渐渐开始空白。

”嗯……”身边的人发出细不可闻地轻喘，在王一博的心里爆炸开来，他并不是一个经历过很多性事的人，但他很清楚，自己只是一只在回避这件事。  
终于，被撩动的情欲战胜了理智，王一博反手抓住了在自己裤裆里揉动的那只手，反手就把身边的人按到了床上。  
床垫软绵绵的，一下子两个人就陷了进去，他听到对方发出一声冷哼。  
“好痛啊。”  
声音湿答答的。

“肖战？”王一博停下了动作，他终于意识到，自己压着的是谁，他已经有点分不清这到底是一场梦境还是真实，可为什么肖战会在他的梦境里出现。  
“你要轻点。”  
是肖战的声音，王一博可以肯定，原本被性欲冲昏的他，有点不敢动了，可肖战却似乎并不在意他的反应，抬起双手搂住了王一博的脖子，把他往下拉了拉，亲了上去。  
嘴唇就像纸杯蛋糕一样，软绵绵的，肿胀的肉棒被肖战的手继续揉搓着，王一博再也想不了其他，他用膝盖顶开了肖战的双腿，把身体埋了进去。

两个人不知道什么时候衣服已经脱光了，王一博把手指伸向肖战的软穴，他没有和男人做过爱，但总归还是知道用哪里。  
诡异的是，在这场梦境的性爱里，王一博几乎是默认了肖战是被他上的那一方，而肖战似乎也并不持反对意见。  
他张开双腿，把王一博的身体夹住，喉咙里发出娇媚的呻吟，不像女人叫床那么放肆，却又很淫荡，压抑的淫荡。

黑暗中王一博根本看不清肖战的脸，他又有点怀疑这是不是肖战。  
被扩张过的软穴一张一合的微微收缩，王一博扶着自己粗硬的肉棒，顶了进去，前端的龟头因为过粗，顶得肖战浑身一抖，死死地抱住了王一博。  
他把长腿贴在王一博的身侧，不安分的磨蹭着。  
“好硬啊。”肖战抱住王一博的脖子，贴在他耳边说道，声音因为撞击变得断断续续。  
双腿自觉地抬高，勾到了王一博的腰上，因为两个人剧烈的动作，肖战的腿刚勾上去，又滑落了下来，如此反复数次，王一博看不下去，直接捞起他的一条腿，盘到了自己的腰上，这样他可以顶得更深。

王一博没有说话，只是狠命地摆动着自己的腰肢，放肆地操着肖战，感觉肖战的后穴混合着两个人的体液，变得黏糊不堪，被紧致包裹住的极限快感，让王一博变得极其粗暴。  
天性是一种无法违背的东西，平日里被压抑的性，因为这场荒诞不经的梦，让王一博变得放肆起来。

他用力掰开肖战的腿，甚至还把手伸过去摸两个人交合的地方，摸着自己的生殖器在肖战的身体里进出，一边喘着气，流着汗，大力地顶弄着。  
听着肖战断断续续的淫叫声，他把肖战的屁股捏在手里，怎么会这么软，他像怎么都捏不够一样，来回揉搓着，让那团软肉在自己的手里变形。

”轻，轻一点，啊……”肖战的叫声变了调，他掐住王一博的肩膀，屁股在王一博有茧的大手里来回的挪动着，蹭到了他骨节分明的关节。  
“射哪里？”王一博喘着气，一边干一边问到，敏感的地方被刺激得不成样子，他感觉自己要不行了。  
“随，随便……”肖战的声音像是有些痛苦，带着一些不管不顾的抽气声。  
他浑身都开始抖，王一博被他夹得难受，打了一下他的屁股，试图要他放松，可这一打，肖战夹得更紧了，几乎要把王一博逼得射出来。  
“那就随便吧。”王一博再也受不了，他一只手握住了肖战同样勃起的下体，来回拼命撸动，然后把精液射进了肖战的后穴，同时，肖战也跟着高潮了。  
王一博重重地倒在了肖战的身上，他觉得身体一直在往下陷，陷入到肖战的身体里，陷入床垫里，陷入黑暗之中。

预报的那场雨，在这个城市的后半夜，如约而至。  
大雨冲刷在路面上，溅在肖战办公室的玻璃窗上，它均沾给在这朵云层下面的一切，加湿器里的水快用完了，最后的几缕水雾有气无力地飘出来。  
肖战觉得有些累，他站起来，走过去，收拾了一下，拉起旁边的一个小毛毯，盖在了王一博身上。  
关掉加湿器，留着一盏小台灯的房间里，桌上是那本阿加莎被放了一个书签的《无人生还》，旁边是王一博的催眠记录，他在昏暗中抬起眼睛，看向还没苏醒的王一博，嘴角抿得紧紧的。

不知道这样迷糊做着梦睡了多久，等王一博醒来的时候，肖战已经撑着手，在那个书桌前睡着了，留下的台灯亮度变调到最暗，肖战的脸在光线后明暗交错。

房间里有音乐声，他看到肖战书桌另一边放着一台小小的蓝牙音箱，闪着电源光。  
低沉缓慢的女声从里面传出来，王一博没听过这首歌，但在此时，这样老派的歌声和旋律，有很安宁的作用。

王一博想起了在催眠时做的梦，尴尬和羞愧涌到他脑子里，在他的春梦里肖战美好的躯体过分真实，他不明白为什么自己会这样，会梦到和肖战做爱，而在梦里他并没有看到肖战的脸。

王一博从来不是一个对于爱情和亲密关系很憧憬的人，连带着这种“不必要”，在性上面，他也格外的克制，这和能力强不强没有丝毫关系，只是王一博并不希望被下半身控制，他讨厌过分亲密的关系。  
梦里，和肖战的“性爱”，并算不上多淋漓尽致，但王一博却有一种发泄的畅快感。

房间里很安静，他看着睡着的肖战，加湿器已经关掉了，空气变得干燥起来，他有些口渴，站起来想要去倒水喝，想了一下，又从厕所接了水，灌进了加湿器里，很快，缭绕的水雾就飘了出来，喷在王一博的脸上。

王一博走到肖战的书柜那边，书柜是连着书桌的，上面大部分都是肖战的专业书，其中有一本佛洛依德的书旁边，立着一张小卡片，上面是一句手抄的话，应该是肖战写的。

身后有声音，王一博回过头，看到肖战醒来了，他眼神还有些迷糊，抬起头看向王一博，大概是因为被吵醒，神色带着一些不满。  
梦境又一次冲进了王一博的脑海，他变得慌张起来，却又不想表现出来，清了清嗓子，看着肖战。  
肖战就这样盯着王一博看了一会儿，然后伸出手，扯住了王一博的袖子，轻轻拉了拉，还把手伸进去，用手指在王一博的手腕侧面轻点着，一边点，一边笑了起来。  
“干什么？”王一博沉着声音问。  
肖战没有说话，只是保持着那个表情，抬起眼皮，看着王一博，手指玩闹似的，用指甲划着他的皮肤，王一博被他挠得有点痒，他往后试图想要把手收回去。  
看到他后退的动作，肖战眉头皱起来了，那张漂亮的脸上就连这种不满的表情，都被消化得好好的。

肖战猛地站了起来，直勾勾地看着王一博，眼神朦胧迷离，王一博的身后是肖战的大书柜，他有点进退两难，不知道肖战到底要干嘛，这么近的距离，让他觉得呼吸不过来。  
“怎么了？”王一博再次沉着声音问。  
肖战还是不说话，只是展露着他那漂亮的笑脸，有些痴痴地看着王一博，双目无神。

突然，王一博反应过来了，肖战在梦游，他并没有醒。  
下一秒，脖子被肖战挽住，王一博都没时间推开，就感觉肖战抱着自己，把头蹭到了他的脖子旁边，嘴唇贴在上面轻蹭，还发出小动物一样若有似无的呜咽声。  
王一博身体僵硬笔直，立在那里，催眠时的那种感觉在清醒的此刻真实微妙起来，他不知道该如何叫醒梦游的人，而更让他不知所措的是，肖战靠在自己肩膀上，用牙齿隔着衣服咬他。

肖战似乎说了一句什么，王一博没听清。  
“什么？”他侧下头，就这不太自然的姿势，试图去看肖战，此时肖战终于把头抬起来，他坐在书桌边上，用膝盖顶着王一博的膝盖。  
“亲我。”肖战的声音轻轻地，语气里还带着一些请求。  
话音刚落，肖战就直接亲了上去，两片柔软的嘴唇碰到一起，交叠摩挲，肖战微微张开嘴，舌头钻进了王一博的嘴里，柔软细腻的舌头混合着两个人的口水卷动着。  
王一博变得有些燥热，他睁着眼睛看着肖战，这张脸因为距离太近，变得看不清楚，头发掉到眼睛前面，扎到了肖战的睫毛上。

肖战是在自己十四岁的时候，发现自己有梦游症的。

第一次梦游的时候，他走出了房间，在客厅把还在看球赛的爸爸吓得一个够呛，据后来肖战的妈妈说，那天肖战光着脚走到客厅，喝了很多水，一直说自己喉咙很干。  
直到第二天，他爸爸在饭桌上笑这件事，肖战死活说自己晚上没起来。  
三个人才知道，原来肖战是在梦游。

从那之后，他总是会频繁的梦游，做过很多奇怪的事，原本只是当做小孩子发梦，直到某一次肖战打开窗户，想要跳出去，他妈妈正好听见开窗户锁动静的母亲听到，冲进来抓住了他。

那一次之后，父母把他换到了带卫生间的主卧，自己睡到次卧。肖战每天睡下后，父母都会反锁上他的房门，也把窗户外面加了护栏，为了不让他做出什么自己不知道的事。  
因为不再能走出卧室，肖战晚上梦游时到底做了什么，再没有人知道。

梦游是一种很常见的神经学睡眠障碍，没有什么药可以治，也不会太影响这个人的生活。

肖战就这样被关到了成年，父母不准他在外面过夜，管得很严格，后来肖战拿到了奖学金去美国读书，没有工作的母亲也跟了过去陪读，在这样的环境下，肖战成为了大人，走进了社会。

这样的好处是他是一个思想相对单纯的人，因为父母有些矫枉过正的呵护，他几乎从小就没有在集体中生活过，对于人性的黑暗面仅仅有所耳闻；坏处则是，肖战性格变得有些偏执，情感上也很压抑，或许没有人能想像出，外表长成这样的一个人，居然从来没谈过恋爱。

记得在心理学的临床课上，老师曾经要他们问自己一个问题，可以不公布回答，但是必须诚实。  
这个问题是：相爱是可感知吗？还是人类的幻想？

那天的课上，肖战一言不发，看着自己的本子发呆，他从没有爱过，更加不知道什么是相爱。  
年少时期被长期关起来的感觉，并不好受，等肖战长大一些，他才猛然意识，儿童时期的一些经历，即使模糊，对于人的影响其实是格外深刻的。

父母的过分疼爱和关心，让他喘不过气，对于亲密关系也下意识的感到恐慌，他甚至不喜欢和人有多过的肢体接触。  
在肖战的心里，孩童时期埋下的种子慢慢发芽，亲密关系对于他来说，是以爱为名的束缚和管制，他努力地想挣脱出来，最快的捷径就是拒绝。

肖战一定不会想到，此刻被王一博压在书桌上亲吻的自己，迷离地沉醉在对方的气息里，流连忘返，他和一个男人亲密得一丝缝隙都没有，甚至觉得还不够。

外面的雨还在下着，房间里只剩下窗外噼里啪啦的雨声，加湿器细弱的出风声，还有两个人的嘴唇粘在一起缠绵的声音。  
王一博已经不记得多久没有这样和人接过吻了，久到他都怀疑，自己的人生中，到底有没有过像样的亲吻。  
他把肖战抱住，压到了书架上，肖战发出了舒服的细哼，咬了一下王一博的嘴唇，觉得有点好笑，王一博扶住肖战的后脑勺，抛开了心里的不安，手滑过肖战的脸侧。

蓝牙音箱里的老爵士乐循环播放着，很像肖战会听的那种歌，舒缓悠扬，却又没有太多的起伏跌宕，像落在地面上雨水，润物细无声。

佛洛依德说过，梦是潜意识欲望的表达，但这样的表达并不是直截了当的，而是经过了修饰之后的呈现。

王一博有一瞬间怀疑自己还在催眠中，这不过是一场甜腻湿润的梦，或许过一会儿就会听到那个清脆的敲击声，自己会醒来。

他抛开一切，准备用心享受这个吻，闭上眼睛之前，王一博瞥到书架上那个肖战手抄的卡片，上面写着一行小字：  
-我在梦里与世界和解。

TBC


	3. 04-终章

03  
王一博坐在车里，从车窗往外看，今天又下雨了，雨水没完没了地打在他的车窗挡风玻璃上，雨刮器像发了疯。  
他昨天依旧没有睡好，连带着今天开会都无精打采，好在同事习惯了这样的他，并没有说什么。  
  
堵车的时候，王一博依旧听着交通频道的节目，女主持换了一个，说话的声音比之前那个成熟了很多，还是推荐歌的单元，放的歌也变得老派了一些。  
不知道怎么，在这个密闭的空间，他突然想起了那天晚上，肖战梦游时的亲吻，那个吻并没有引出后文，肖战被他亲得迷迷糊糊得又睡了过去，等王一博的生理反应被撩发，才发现自己按住的人已经就着那个别扭的姿势，沉入梦乡。  
凌晨三点半，王一博把肖战半抱着放到沙发上，才离开诊所。  
  
那天对于王一博来说，都是很震撼的。  
不管是梦里与肖战的性爱，还是那个前所未有的亲吻，震撼的原因当然有一部分是因为肖战是一个男人，另一部分则是因为这一切太自然了，自然得王一博跳不出刺。  
梦是他的，亲吻是肖战无意识的。  
  
后面的车开始按喇叭，王一博才恍然发现绿灯亮了，他换了档，缓慢地跟着车流往前挪动，车里被暖气熏得暖烘烘地。  
手机跳出一条微信，是肖战发来的，他们交换了微信。  
  
到哪里了？  
  
今天是王一博的就诊日，他没有加班，按照约定的时间过去，可遇上了雨天的大堵车。  
  
快到了吧，下雨天堵车很严重。  
  
哦，那我先点外卖吃了。  
  
嗯。  
  
王一博其实也没有吃东西，他想了一下，拿起手机。  
\- 我也没有吃，要不一起吃？  
  
好啊，我来点。  
  
  
其实王一博的意思是，要不要去诊所附近的餐馆吃，没想到肖战直接来了这么一句，他不再说什么，就回了一个好过去，甚至都懒得问他会点什么。  
在吃东西上，王一博不是一个特别计较的人，他还是停留在东西能吃饱，不难吃的层面上，有时候周末打游戏到早上，睡到下午起来，随便吃个泡面也挺好的。  
  
但很明显，肖战不是这样的人，等王一博停好车，走到诊所，走进肖战的办公室，就看到了茶几上摊的全是一份份的外卖盒子，点了足足有七八个餐盒那么多。  
“怎么，满汉全席？”王一博把外套挂起来，看着那一桌子的盒子问道。  
“不是你也要吃吗？”肖战疑惑地看着他，伸出手把塑料袋一个个打开，他点的是泰国菜，顿时空气里就飘出一股泰国菜特有的香料味，还有米饭的香气。  
“也吃不了这么多吧。”王一博坐过去，接过肖战递给他的筷子，冒着香气的饭菜看着很可口，王一博很饿了。  
“不知道两个人吃要点多少。”肖战打开了一个盒子，声音低低地说了一句，王一博不知道自己是不是听错。  
“嗯？”  
“我没有单独和人这样吃过饭。”肖战回答，看道王一博眼里不可置信的眼神，他立刻补充道：“我的意思是，即便是和朋友出去吃，也通常是他们点。”  
“你没谈过恋爱啊，和女朋友一起吃饭总归是你点。”王一博夹了一块咖喱鸡肉，咬到嘴里，咖喱的味道很冲，直接冲进了王一博的鼻腔里，他觉得自己都闻不到其他味道了。  
“没有。”肖战嘴里包着饭，声音含糊不清。  
王一博咬着嘴里的饭菜，瞥过眼睛看向肖战，肖战坐在他旁边的椅子上，两个人靠得并不近，这个角度看过去，只能看到肖战的大半张侧脸，腮帮子里塞着菜，一下一下鼓动着。  
很难让人相信长成这样的肖战没有谈过恋爱。  
“那你上次还和我说那种话。”  
“什么话？”肖战看向王一博，冬阴功汤里的虾正咬到嘴边，嘴唇油亮亮的。  
“什么爱让人生动之类的吧，文绉绉的那种话。”  
“哦，书上说的。”  
  
肖战似乎并不介意谈论自己在爱情方面空白的过去，他大大方方地回答王一博，挺让王一博意外。  
这个人偶尔的神经质，文艺，还有此刻的坦然，再搭配着那张脸，有种不真实的感觉。  
  
突然，王一博又想到了一周前在这里的那个夜晚，两个人抱在书架旁边的亲吻，勾着他脖子的肖战，怎么看也不像没谈过恋爱的样子。  
心里泛起一股不安和躁动，王一博咳了咳，赶紧低下头吃饭。  
  
这已经是王一博第三周来肖战这里了。  
催眠的效果并不显著，但是他却意外得到了一个“惊喜” - 在肖战的办公室里，他可以安心的睡上一小会儿。  
王一博不知道其他失眠的人是怎样的，但他发现原来屋子里有个人，并不会吵闹，反而有一种没那么静谧的安心感，这样的感觉。  
从那一次后，王一博每一次来肖战这里，都会睡一下，时间不长，也就半小时，肖战并没有因为这个多收过他的诊费，还很配合的会给王一博念书听。  
“这本书，快念完了？”王一博在躺椅上摊好，腿上盖了一个小毯子，是肖战拿给他的，他指了指肖战手里的书。  
“没有，还有一半。”肖战翻开了之前夹了书签的那一页，看了看页码，坐到了王一博旁边，他们两个人是侧着面对面坐的。  
”挺奇妙的。”王一博看着肖战低头开始翻书，自顾自地说了一句。  
“什么？”肖战没有抬头，回了一句，刘海遮住了他的眼睛。  
“我觉得你可以考虑一下，念书给人听，说不定比催眠治疗效果好。”王一博笑着说，他是真的越来越困了，尤其是肖战打开了蓝牙音响，放了一些助眠的音乐，长期的失眠让王一博其实对于很多所谓助眠的东西，都有“抗药性”，但在这里似乎一切都不一样。  
“这种任何科学依据的事，我可不敢。”肖战笑了笑，他扬起眼睛看王一博，“你要睡就快睡。”  
  
王一博不再说话，闭上了眼睛，过了一小会，肖战的声音响了起来，低沉温和，开始念起那本书上的内容，混沌之中，王一博觉得身体慢慢失去重量，意识也开始飘忽起来，在肖战的念书声和轻缓的音乐声里，他觉得放松极了。  
  
”你经常念书给人听吗？”明明已经很困了，可王一博还是忍不住开了口，声音又慢又沉，拖着困意。  
“从没有过。”肖战念书的声音被打断，回了一句。  
“嗯。”  
  
《无人生还》的故事，他在肖战温柔地念书声里，仿佛真的成为了故事里的旁观者，他走在那栋别墅的二楼，地板被踩得吱呀作响，故事里的人看不见他，从他身边擦肩而过，脸色慌乱的男人女人，恐怖的童谣。  
  
王一博其实不是一个爱做梦的人，在这一年，他能够记起来的几次完整睡眠里，嫌少有醒来能记住的梦。  
梦就是这样，你在梦里知道自己在梦里，却在醒来的那一瞬间可以忘得干干净净。  
  
但在肖战这里，他总是可以在醒来后零星记住一些片段，想起来了还会和肖战说一说。  
  
比如现在，他接过肖战倒来的水，喝了一大口。然后说：“这个故事是悲剧吧？”  
“听完不就知道了”肖战摆弄着书架里的书，背对着王一博，他的身形骨架并不大，屁股正好顶在旁边的书桌上，王一博赶紧移开了眼睛。“而且你都在睡觉，真的有知道在说什么吗？”  
“大概能知道一点。”王一博又喝了一大口水。  
  
“今天不用催眠了。”  
肖战突然转过身，看向王一博说到。  
“怎么？”王一博不解。  
“其实没有什么用的，而且你的疗程结束了。”肖战从书架里拿出一个册子，并不是书，他说起催眠治疗没什么用时，也一点都不觉得有什么。  
“这么快吗？”王一博没有注意就诊卡上的疗程到底有多久。  
“是啊，就两周，其实这一周本来是没有的。”  
“那你怎么还让我来”王一博抬起头，看着拿着那个本子走到自己跟前的肖战。  
肖战的眼神里有一些欲言又止的神色，但王一博不知道是不是角度问题的过度解读。  
“你不是在这里能睡着吗？”  
  
就这样两个人许久都没有说话，就这么一人站着，一人坐着，加湿器今天没有开。  
“怎么没开加湿器？”王一博指了指那边，突然来了一句，这回轮到肖战愣了一下，他转过头看了一下。  
“忘记了。”  
王一博没讲话，站起来走到厕所，接了水，灌到了那个加湿器里，整个过程中肖战都没有说话，等王一博把灌水的东西重新放回厕所，再出来，就看到肖战举着一直拿在手里那个本子，递到他面前。  
“给。”肖战扬了扬下巴，本子在手里挥了一下。  
“这什么？”  
王一博接过来，翻开，他顿住了。  
里面每一页都是一幅画，画的色彩非常丰富鲜艳，内容也天花乱坠，比如在一条马路上有船，云朵上有人在骑摩托车，很像那种看不懂的抽象画。  
  
“你的艺术作品啊？”王一博翻着，觉得肖战只是想和他炫耀自己的艺术天分，点着头点评，“难怪你喜欢达利，和他一样天花乱坠，这个--”  
突然，王一博的停了下来，他翻到了这个本子的最后一页，上面的画让他有些不知作何反应。  
那间老旧的别墅客厅里，有一头大象，连着别墅的开放式厨房门口，有一个小男孩和它对看。  
  
王一博从画册里抬起头，看向肖战。  
“是你的梦。”   
  
这一瞬间，王一博觉得有点肉麻，这种肉麻倒不是说他被感动，更多的一种难以名状的震撼，细微，如同血管里的跳动，悄无声息。  
肖战脸上没太多表情，只是把本子递到他面前，拿着本子的手指上，指甲修剪得平平整整，很干净，就像这个人一样，指尖不知道是不是因医职业关系经常洗手，有些干燥。  
  
”以后不能来了？”  
王一博半晌才开口，他接过那个本子，看向肖战。  
”疗程结束了，而且我也有其他病人的预约啊。”肖战把本子还给他，走到了书桌前面。“张老师回美国了，这边都丢给我。”  
“挺忙的。”王一博看着那本画册，低着头。  
“超忙。”  
肖战背对着王一博在翻弄书架上的书，挪动的时候有一张小卡片掉了下来，王一博注意到就是上次摆在弗洛伊德《梦的解析》旁边的手写卡片。  
  
“这句话什么意思？”王一博走上前，他的外套滑过桌脚，摩擦出声音。  
“没什么意思，随便写的。”肖战顺着王一博手指的方向看，看到了掉到地上的卡片。王一博把他捡起来，重新放了回去。  
  
两个人的距离变得很近，上一次也是在这里，王一博被梦游的肖战逼到书架前，拥有了一个来自肖战的，黏糊糊的吻。  
微妙的氛围开始变化，王一博甚至能感觉到肖战偶尔呼吸喷出来的气息，还有他身体自带的热度。  
“不好意思……”  
“嗯……”  
几乎是同时发出声音，王一博想退，肖战准备让，结果两个人贴得更近了。  
  
窗外绵密的雨还在下着，声响不大，房间里突然安静了下来，王一博感觉到肖战的呼吸喷在自己脸侧，他往后退了半步。  
  
最终，肖战伸出手推了推王一博的肩膀，让他往旁边让了一下，两个人才拉开一段距离，肖战侧着身子绕到了书桌另一边。  
  
身子绕到了书桌另一边，王一博喉咙一痒，忍不住咳了一声，咳完后发现肖战在看着他。  
“怎么？”他问道。  
“你咳嗽声很特别。”肖战脸上没太多表情，也说不上惊讶之类的。  
“人咳嗽不都一样啊……”王一博扯出一张纸，擦了擦鼻子，“我春天容易过敏。”  
“你咳嗽声音像小孩子打喷嚏。”肖战笑了一下，说到。  
王一博脑内想了一下小孩子打喷嚏是什么样子，半天没想出来，只得嗯了一下，结束了这个毫无意义的话题。  
肖战也没有再说下去。  
  
“那，我走了？”王一博清了清嗓子，开口问道。  
“嗯，好。”肖战点了点头，重新坐回了书桌前，打开了电脑，认认真真在看着什么。  
王一博看他那副样子，默认他在看工作相关的东西，也没有了继续聊天的心思，拿着那本画册，转身离开了肖战的办公室。  
  
临出门前，他瞟了一眼墙壁，发现那副达利的画有一个角微微有些倾斜，虽然不到摇摇欲坠，但总觉得让人有点不安，刚想开口提醒一下肖战，转过头看到他完全没有在看自己，王一博还是没有开口，推开门走了出去。  
  
这天晚上，王一博照旧没有睡好，翻来覆去在被子里，听着空调出风口的声音，窗外的雨声，他甚至失心疯地开始数着每一滴雨落下来的次数，试图用这连绵不绝的雨滴催眠。  
可想而知，并没有太多用处。  
他开始烦躁，那种烦躁很莫名，他知道越这样烦躁，越睡不着，可就是没有办法控制，焦虑的情绪一旦被点燃，就很容易星火燎原一般。  
  
不止是这一个夜晚，接下来的好几个夜晚，王一博都在这样的情绪中度过。那场仅仅维持了两周的心理治疗，没有起到一丁点的作用。  
  
无奈地向睡眠投降，王一博拿出手机，打开了微博，刷了一下，他想起白天同事和他说的一个搞笑微博，想去搜来看看，刚刚点到搜索框，就看到了“肖战，心理医生“几个字，是上次他的搜索记录。  
王一博想了一下，再次点了这个关键词。  
  
关于肖战的内容，寥寥无几，依旧是上次一年多前女病人的花痴微博，唯一一条新的是一个深夜电台节目发的官方内容，这不是一个很出名的电台，虽然有认证，但回复的人数不超过10条。  
  
里面说肖战会在这一周的两天里，来电台当嘉宾主持，主要是和大家进行一些简单的咨询。  
下面配的是一张平时工作拍的照片，王一博见过这张，在他们诊所走廊的医生榜上，照片里肖战没有笑，嘴巴抿得有些紧。  
  
打开手机里的收音机软件，王一博关掉了微博，把手机放到了枕头边。  
  
从电台里传出来的肖战的声音，与平时面对面听到的不太一样，干涉了一些，王一博在想他是不是说太多话，没有喝水。  
“上次肖老师分享的助眠小妙招，我试了，非常管用，肖老师真的太厉害了呢。”这一次换了一个男主持人，说话的语气让王一博起鸡皮疙瘩，太谄媚了。  
“是吗？那挺好的，其实这个人还是要看对象，对有的人就没有什么用。”肖战倒是谦虚，低低笑声明显也有些尴尬。  
  
王一博枕在枕头上，听着午夜电台里肖战的声音，闭上眼睛，他的听觉感官再次变得格外灵敏。  
对谈的内容着实有点无聊，王一博是没有一点兴趣的，但肖战的声音里每一个音节，都被莫名放大，放缓，轻飘飘地跳进王一博的耳里。  
“那我们现在进入连线时间，大家可以拨打电话，来连线肖老师，在线给你们解答心里的困惑哦。”  
王一博心里翻了一个白眼，他觉得这套说辞真的土到没边。  
很快，就有人打电话进去了，是一个女孩子，肖战接了电话后，刚刚说了几句，对方就开始哭起来，哭声让她说话含糊不清，王一博根本不知道她在说些什么。  
只能听到什么“单身”“孤单”“没人爱““我家逼我结婚”这类词语，王一博听得头晕脑胀，调小了音量。  
他翻了一个身，侧着躺过去，脸正对着手机。  
“其实我认为，爱情这个东西，和人一样很复杂，没有绝对，只有相对。”肖战等那个打电话的女孩子彻底哭完，才开始说话，声音低低的，因为调小的音量，变得很细，很温柔，“想吃菠萝的人，勉强找了一个只会送苹果的人，她也还是会一直想着菠萝的。”  
  
又是这类很“肖战”的话。  
  
“肖老师，你有爱过人吗？”那个女孩子估计也是听懵了，半天才憋出一句。  
“嗯……”似乎是在迟疑，王一博勉强从被窝里抬起手，把音量调高了一些。  
可这个对话并没有继续下去，很快就因为节目时间，不得不切断留时间给下一位。  
  
王一博这天晚上并没有把电台节目听完，他在肖战和人说话的声音里，不知不觉陷入了浅眠，做了一个梦，梦里他一个人走在以前经常骑摩托的赛道上，天晴很晴朗，晴朗得有些过分了，照射在地面上都反射出刺眼的光，硕大的环形赛道上，空无一人，远处听着他那辆摩托车。  
  
王一博已经很久没有骑过摩托了，重度失眠剥夺了他不少爱好，他变得有点害怕一切快速、吵闹的东西，和朋友的聚餐也少了起来。  
  
可此刻在梦里的他，远远地看着他那辆摩托车，曾经他视为宝物的座驾，觉得这段路变得格外的远，仿佛要翻山越岭才能抵达。他突然听到背后传来摩托车轰隆隆地声音，站在赛道中间的他吓了一跳，下意识想要闪躲，抬起腿却动不了。  
  
那种紧张的感觉蔓延到了王一博全身，他听着摩托车的引擎声越来越近，带着风向他冲来，还有不断加速轰油门的声音，他捏紧了拳头，神经紧绷得太阳穴开始剧痛，用尽全身的力气想要往旁边躲。  
  
最终，王一博醒来了，衣服，头发都被汗打湿了，开着台灯的房间里，只有他大喘粗气，和手机里已经结束的电台，传出的电流声，王一博微微抬起眼睛，就看到了被丢在桌上那本画册，肖战画的他所有被催眠时的梦境。  
  
窗外开始蒙蒙透起光亮，又是一个疲惫不堪，饱受失眠折磨的夜晚。  
这是他失眠的第8个月，王一博觉得已经快彻底失控了。  
  
  
  
04  
  
催眠治疗，就这样结束了。  
信用卡账单寄过来的时候，王一博才想起这档子事。  
诊疗就像丢进水里的石头，甚至连那都不如，丝毫没有对他的睡眠起到任何作用，水漂都没有。  
老板好心地问过两次，王一博出于给面子，点了点头说有效果，下一秒就打了一个哈欠，转身盯着电脑屏幕发呆去了。  
  
白天需要打起精神工作，晚上回到家里睡不着，这样的日子使王一博整个人的神经都被提得很高，一次两次还可以在公司说自己失眠导致没精神，但太频繁的话，同事并不会管你那么多，更何况，一个成年人，谁没有失眠过？  
  
可以说，所有的一切都让王一博觉得很疲惫。  
自己工位后面的那台总是卡纸的打印机，会发出奇怪的声响；茶水间那个老旧便宜的烧水壶，在沸腾时仿佛要爆炸一般的抖动；女同事高跟鞋踩在地板上的声音；外卖员的电话；旁边车道上没完没了，仿佛急着去投胎的催促喇叭声。  
还有下不完的雨，其中雨最烦人。  
  
而让王一博唯一可以感到一点平静的，是肖战的电台节目。  
这个电台节目每天在深夜开播，时长一个小时，肖战是这个月的嘉宾，每周来两次，谈话的内容无非是围绕着他的专业，以及读者连线。  
他和肖战已经快一个月没有见过了，虽然加了微信，但是并不会联系，就像很多在工作上加的那种人一样。  
他们上一条聊天记录还停留在27天前，肖战发了一条消息，王一博还没来得及看，就撤回了，紧接着就是一句：发错人啦，不好意思。  
王一博也自然简简单单回了一个：哦，没事。  
再无下文。  
  
  
王一博洗好澡躺在床上，他换了新的沐浴露，随手在屈臣氏买的，味道不是特别好闻，有点娘炮，抖了抖衬衫，试图让那股味道下去，肖战的声音就从电台里传了出来。  
今天肖战的电台主题，是关于做梦的。  
  
“肖老师，很多人都会做梦，但是做完之后就完全忘记了，可明明在做梦的时候很清晰。为什么呢？”主持人问的问题，王一博也想问。  
“因为其实睡眠大致分两种，正向睡眠和异向睡眠，我们一般做梦是处于异向睡眠，一般情况下，人睡眠状态是会交替转换的，有时候我们在异向睡眠时做的梦，恰好醒来前处于正向睡眠，就会忘记。”肖战的声音今天有些沙哑，听着似乎感冒了。  
“听着好专业啊。”主持人估计也是没听懂，就像王一博一样，他也听不懂。  
“弗洛伊德有过类似的解释。”肖战停顿了一下，似乎在思考怎么能够听起来更加通俗易懂，“就是很多时候梦境是欲望的表达，但是人类是会控制欲望的生物，清醒时下意识控制住，就会遗忘掉很大一部分。”  
“所以是说，大部分人的梦都是想要做的事，或者想要的东西吗？这么说来，我还真的总是梦见自己去美国。”主持人笑了笑。  
“可以这么说，甚至在有一些欲望，很可能本人在平时也没有察觉。”肖战说完又停顿了一下，王一博似乎听到了很轻的咳嗽声。  
“肖老师有没有做过什么奇怪的梦啊？”  
王一博记得上一次似乎也有这个问题，但是肖战没有回答，说他大部分忘记了。  
“我想一下。嗯，我最近能够记起来的，比较奇怪的梦，是我跑去骑摩车。”说到最后，肖战在笑。  
王一博一愣，他听到了那个关键词’摩托车’，这是他怎么也不会想到，肖战会做的梦。  
“还挺神奇的，您平时会喜欢这类运动吗？”主持人估计也很意外。  
“不会啊，我根本不会骑，但是我的确梦到了。”肖战轻笑起来，笑完又咳了两下。  
  
春天是很容易感冒的，尤其是在这种湿漉漉的雨季。  
王一博听着外面的雨声，混着肖战讲话的声音，停顿，再提高音量，然后说到什么不确定的事时，音量慢慢降低，被主持人夸奖的时候，笑得有点不自信和害羞。  
不知道为什么，王一博似乎能看到肖战那张脸，仿佛就在自己面前，他坐在演播室的大玻璃外面，看着肖战在里面，一举一动，生动得如此真实。  
  
  
王一博躺进了被窝里，洗过澡之后的那股沐浴露味道依旧很难缠，他皱了皱眉头，肖战和主持人在说什么，他其实没有特别认真在听 - 他困了。  
这个困意太难得，王一博闭上眼睛，感觉好像肖战就在旁边，就像他们之前催眠时，他给王一博念书时一样。  
  
可这个困意并没有给王一博太多面子，肖战的电台节目时长很短，没一会儿就结束了，电台的广告插播一下子就把王一博吓得一个激灵，他烦躁不安地按掉了手机，打开了微信。  
肖战的对话框，在非常下面的位置，他滑动了好一会儿，甚至错过了几次，才终于找到。  
想了一会儿，王一博直接按下了语音通话，他大概是真的迷糊了。  
  
没多久，那边就接了起来，王一博慢慢坐起来，热空调吹得他鼻子一痒，没控制住就咳了一声。  
“王一博？”肖战很快就给出了反应。  
“你怎么知道是我？”王一博顿住，他抽过一张纸巾，擦了擦鼻子。  
“你咳嗽声很特别。”肖战似乎在笑，声音低低的，有点沙哑。“像小孩子。”  
“什么鬼。”王一博是最不喜欢别人说他像小孩子。  
因为在公司的确年纪比较小，前辈很爱居高临下的对他的工作内容发表意见，这一点让王一博觉得很烦，放不开手脚。  
“怎么还没睡觉？”肖战没接他的话，“哦，你是不是失眠了？”  
“你问这个问题，就像问人是不是要喝水一样。”王一博答道，他从被子里坐起来，把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀上，伸手拿了床头柜上的水。“我哪天不失眠？”  
“这么会自嘲？”肖战又笑了起来。  
  
此时肖战的声音，又有些不一样了，跟电台里的相比，更近了一点，或许是因为耳机听筒紧紧贴着耳朵，王一博有种肖战贴在自己耳边讲话的感觉，就是一瞬间，上次与肖战做爱的那个梦，冲进了他的大脑里，他的耳朵一下就红了。  
两个人谁也没有说话，沉默了一会儿，窗外的雨似乎又大了。  
  
“你在哪？”王一博想了半天，开口问道。  
“刚刚结束一个电台的工作，准备回办公室。”  
“这么晚还回办公室？”  
“嗯，张老师在美国，临时有个病患需要开电话会碰一下，我有一部分资料在办公室，家里弄不了。”王一博听到那头有脚步声，然后是推开门的声音，接着是肖战的惊呼，“我靠，这个雨也太大了吧。”  
“是挺大的。”王一博站起来，走到窗户边，拨开了一点点窗帘，外面的雨就像发了疯一样在往下倒，声响都有点可怕。  
“不知道打不打得到车了，这地方还挺偏僻。”肖战的声音在雨里变得模糊，“诶，我不和你说了，我先用叫车软件叫一下车。”  
“哦。”王一博想到什么，叫住了肖战，“你别挂，先叫车，叫不到和我说。”  
“和你说什么？”肖战的声音变远了，估计是真的拉开了话筒，在叫车。  
  
窗外的雨越来越大，越来越大。  
“诶，我叫到了，有人接单了，我真的不和你说了，怕一会儿师傅打电话来，这地方晚上太难叫车了。先这样啊。”  
“嗯，拜拜。”  
肖战挂电话挂得很快，王一博都没有来得叫去按，就被挂断了，他重新躺回床上，想着这种天气，这么晚，电台那么偏僻的地方居然还有车。  
  
原本打算钻进被子里，继续躺着，手机就传来了微信，是肖战。  
-靠，取消了。  
王一博懒得打字，他看着发光的屏幕觉得眼睛痛，又拨过去了一个语音电话。  
“喂？”肖战的声音听着挺沮丧的，“我重新叫了三次，都取消了，怎么回事？”  
“估计觉得你去的地方不够远，不划算吧。”王一博从床上起来，把手机放到桌子上，开了扩音器，打开了衣柜。  
“能投诉吗？”  
“能，但是投诉了你也不能立刻回家。”打开衣柜，王一博套上衣服，“把定位发过来。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我去接你。”  
电话那头沉默了一下，王一博只能听到雨的声音，稀里哗啦的。  
“人呢？”  
“在给你发定位。”过了半天，肖战才终于回了话，王一博有点意外，他原本以为肖战会一口拒绝，按照他的性格，很像那种怕接受别人好的人。  
“嗯，我看到了，你就在那边等着，到附近了我找不到，再和你说。”王一博拿起车钥匙，就准备出门，挂断之前想起什么，又补了一句，“要不你进去大厅等，外面风挺大的。”  
“好，你也慢点开，谢谢。”  
  
半夜去接一个无法叫到车的人，算不上什么稀奇的事，王一博和肖战虽然目前还不算朋友，但始终是因为在肖战那边，王一博难得有好好睡过几次，他对他挺感激。  
但诡异的是，无论是这个突如其来的午夜电话，还是王一博主动要求去接，肖战从头到尾也没有表露半天好奇和疑问。  
比如，从接到电话那一刻，他甚至都没有问一句“找我什么事？”，而这句话，正应该是普通人都会问的。  
  
大雨天的夜车不好开，王一博虽然不困，但是因为失眠带来的疲劳，也还是伴随着他，雨刮器和这雨一样，较着劲在发疯一般来回拨动，王一博打开了远光灯，在环线上开着，车里有点太安静了，他随便链接了手机蓝牙，随便打开了播放了，胡乱按下了音乐列表。  
歌声传出来的时候，他还有点陌生，想说自己什么时候存过这种歌，再往下听，他才想起来，是上一次堵车听电台时，存的那首《Rain and tears》。  
  
车里有了声音后，显得没那么闷了，路上几乎没有车，王一博开得很顺畅，从他家到那个偏僻的电台，大概要40分钟的样子，但因为导航的问题，他从高速路上提前一个路口下去，绕了一会儿。  
路上他和肖战发了两条微信，一条是说自己出发了，一条是说导航走错了。  
  
电台的停车场是24小时的，因为有深夜节目，还有一些加班的员工，王一博到了之后，打电话给肖战，但绕了一圈，死活找不到肖战所在的出口。  
他直接就进了停车场，但停车场也很大，就要肖战在那个门外面站着，自己上去找。  
  
王一博按照停车场下面的指示牌，兜兜转转，终于找到了肖战说的那个出口的地方，他在上去的时候，特地记了一下停车的位置，怕下来搞混。  
等他走到靠近出口的地方，外面的凉风刮进来，往前走几步，就看到了肖战的背影。  
肖战穿着一件卡其色的风衣，手里举着一把长柄伞，百无聊赖地在看着什么，从这个角度看过去，有一种很奇特的美感，他前面是漫不见天日的黑夜，雨水顺着屋檐毫不客气地低落到地面，风吹起他的衣角和头发，他在这黑暗的雨夜中，竟然如此的毫不突兀。  
  
王一博叫快了脚步，走了过去，肖战听到了声音，回过头，看到是王一博，笑了起来：“真是麻烦你了。”  
“没事，绕错路了，你久等了，走吧。”王一博点了点头。  
“这里停车场很大，好几个区，你上来记了地方吗？”肖战走在他旁边，身上还带着雨水里的寒气。  
“这还要问，有什么好找不到的。”王一博低头看到肖战抓着伞柄的手，指尖冻红了，动作都有些僵硬，不知道为什么，他突然有一种想去捂一捂的冲动。  
  
王一博很快就找到了车，等肖战系好安全感之后，他打开手机导航，输入了肖战的办公室地址，这个时候，已经接近凌晨1点半了。  
“要不你把我载到可以打车的地方，你回去休息吧。”肖战开口说道，他办公室和电台在城市的两个方向，隔得挺远的，王一博的家在这段距离的中间。  
“没事。”王一博挂上档，踩下了油门，不再说话。“哪里有送人送一半的。”  
副驾驶的肖战突然笑出来声。  
“笑什么？”王一博不解地问道，把车开出了停车场，外面的雨在挡风玻璃前扑面而来，有种科幻电影里的感觉。  
“我想到了’送佛送到西’。”肖战带着笑说道，又咳了一下。  
“怎么，你信教啊？”  
“我无神论。”肖战从包里拿出一瓶水，喝了一口，“但是佛经和圣经都看过。”  
“怎么样？好看吗？”王一博其实也没有太在意这个问题，他随口一问。  
“这种书似乎不能用好看不好看来评价吧？”喝过水之后，肖战的声音变得湿润了一些，听着没刚刚那么干涩了。  
王一博没有兴趣往下问，他突然想起了什么，“对了，那本侦探小说，叫什么来着，就是你给我念过的。”  
“《无人生还》”  
“哦对，好像只念了一半不到？”  
前面是红灯，王一博踩住了刹车，微微侧过头看向肖战，车里很暗，只有中控盘上有一点点仪表的光亮，肖战的脸并不清晰。  
“是啊，后面还有一些。”  
“想知道结局。”  
这个路口红灯有点长，王一博伸出手扯着衣袖，擦了擦玻璃上的雾气。  
“是要我剧透吗？”肖战转过头看着他，笑了笑。  
“能念完给我听吗？”王一博也侧过头，他的眼睛在车里被灯光折射得很亮，明明精神疲惫，却在此刻格外有神起来，看得肖战撇开了头。  
“算私人交情，还是走公对公就诊啊？”肖战又喝了一口水。  
“都行，你看怎么样，就诊也可以。”  
绿灯终于亮了，王一博重新发动了车子，转了一个车道，慢慢地开上了高速路。  
  
“感冒了？”想起什么，王一博扭过头问了一句。  
“没有，鼻炎发了。”肖战吸了一下鼻子，答道。  
带着鼻音的声音，让肖战变得有种虚弱的气质。  
  
在这个雨夜里，王一博和肖战的车像外界里唯一在移动的东西，大雨把所有的声音都掩盖住，反倒有一种与世隔绝的空洞感。肖战时不时的咳嗽声，和他在椅子上挪动时发出的细微声响，都鲜活无比。  
王一博不得不承认的是，他的确在和肖战相处时，就有一种很平静的心态，这种平静甚至没有任何其他的情绪波动，他找不到这里面的半分的情感解释。  
就像他无法说通为什么肖战给他念书时，他可以在那个办公室好好睡上半小时，一小时那样。  
  
再比如现在他们俩在他的车里，说着没什么目的性的话，也不需要像工作那样强打精神应付。  
肖战时不时吸一下鼻子，车窗外的雨滴，再配上黑暗的夜景，有种世俗闯进其他空间的错位感。  
  
他不知道的是，此刻坐在他旁边的肖战，也陷入了同样的疑问中。  
从小就被看管得很紧的他，几乎没有太多朋友，性格开朗，与人为善是没错，但真正要到交心那一步，肖战又会有一些迟疑。  
他的生活似乎已经习惯了如此，早上的咖啡，办公室里的资料，书架上的书，电脑里看不完的视频，前台小姑娘偶尔的调笑，来来去去的陌生病患。  
而和王一博相处的时候，肖战总是会有一种“饱腹感”，就像吃了一顿饭，好不好吃不确定，但是他吃得很满足，温热的食物从嘴里一直到胃里，低血糖和饥饿的焦虑消失殆尽，就是这种感觉。  
  
“你给我念书的时候，我都能睡很好。”王一博突然没头没尾地来了一句。  
  
肖战没回话，他突然想起来，王一博和其他病患不一样的地方在于。  
他让自己模糊地有种“被需要感”，这种“被需要感”并不像他的父母，那种强制性“为了你好”的爱，而是很云淡风轻，就算没有也可以，有了更好的“被需要感”。  
这种刚刚好的感觉，让肖战很放松，天秤座的肖战喜欢“刚刚好”的一切。  
  
“那我下次给你念《圣经》。”这句话几乎是下意识的脱口而出，都没有经过大脑。  
王一博是费解了，他看着肖战。  
“让你感受一下神性的熏陶。”肖战赶紧说了一句玩笑话，补上了，王一博笑了一下，没有再往下说。  
  
很快，肖战的办公室就到了，王一博把车停好，跟着他一起走了上去，打开灯，肖战发了微信给张医生。  
“他还在忙，说半小时后再和我电话。”肖战转过身，看着王一博，“你要回去吗？  
  
王一博已经快一个月没有来过肖战这里，但走进来后，感觉并不陌生，所有的装置和摆设都一如之前，看得出肖战是一个不爱变动更新的人，就连墙壁上那副松了一个角螺丝的达利，也没有被钉好，他突然困了。  
“我可以睡一会儿吗？”王一博指了指那个躺椅。  
  
肖战有些惊讶地看着王一博，随即表情就淡定了下来，他点了点头，然后绕到书架前面，抽出了一本书，翻开夹着书签的那一页。  
王一博看到了书的封面，是那本《无人生还》，这一系列动作都有些过于默契了。  
  
肖战的声音因为鼻炎，变得比之前低沉了一些，很明显他今天精神状态也没有平时那么高亢，王一博躺在躺椅上时，看着低头翻书的肖战，有一种似乎第一次在这里听他念书的感觉，新奇又熟悉。  
  
很快，王一博闭上了眼睛，他的睡意在身体贴到这个躺椅上时，就猛然袭来，他甚至怀疑是不是这张躺椅太好太舒服，才让他能够睡得这么沉。  
  
王一博这一次很奇怪，并没有梦见那个场景，他就真的迷糊地睡了过去，等他醒来时，肖战似乎已经打完了电话会议，靠在书桌那边在看东西，王一博揉了揉眼睛，发出了动静。  
  
“醒了？”肖战听到声响看过去，王一博撇了一眼房间里的时钟，已经是3点40了。  
“嗯，这么晚了，我睡了多久？”  
“两个小时不到吧，要回去了吗？”肖战站起身子，王一博看到他的书桌旁边有一个酒杯，他在喝酒，难怪脸看着有些红，神态也有点变化。  
  
这个时间点很尴尬，如果回家，王一博估计到家收拾好，也天亮了，不回家，赖在这里似乎也不太好，加上他其实没有太多睡意了。  
”你呢？忙完了不回去？”他反问肖战。  
“不回去了。”肖战站起来，拿着那个酒杯喝了一口，王一博皱起眉头，不知道为什么，他觉得肖战似乎心情不佳，“我父母过来看我了，住我那里。”  
“所以？”  
“没什么，不想回去。”肖战绕到王一博躺椅这边，坐在对面的小沙发上，他喝得挺多的，看着有些晕乎乎，倒在沙发上那一瞬间，他就顺着重力侧过身子倒了下去，脸朝着王一博，目不转睛地看着他。  
王一博没有见过这样的肖战，至少是这样感觉整个人发着软的肖战。  
“你家里人管你吗？”肖战保持着那个姿势，看着王一博。  
“不太管。”  
“真好”  
“好什么好。”王一博低下头，他不太想和肖战聊自己的家人。  
“你没有被人事无巨细的管过，不会懂我的感受的。”肖战说完话，叹了一口气，他眼睛亮晶晶的，依旧盯着王一博。  
“我家人从小就不管。”  
“那你家人很开明啊，多好啊，所以你才这么健康。”肖战笑了笑，他笑起来眼睛弯的弧度，让王一博愣住，实在有点太生动。  
“都失眠成这样了，叫健康？”王一博看着肖战，脸上没太多表情，他从躺椅上坐起来，正好就对着肖战所躺的沙发。  
“哈哈，你真的很冷幽默。”肖战突然哈哈大笑起来，笑声有些夸张，这个时候，肖战整个人似乎变得截然不同，没有了白天的拘谨客套，就算是笑也毫不克制，不管会不会太吵，笑了一会儿，他接着说：“王一博，你童年是什么样的？可以说吗？”  
“说来干嘛？”  
“想知道别人的童年是什么样子的。”  
  
肖战说这句话的时候，眼睛一转不转地盯着王一博，看得他浑身有些不自在，不知道是不是刚刚睡醒的关系，他总感觉此刻的肖战，有种对一切都卸下防备，甚至充满期待的神采。  
他低头掰了一下手指关节。  
  
  
王一博的童年，实在算不上很精彩。  
因为和父母长期分居两地的关系，王一博一直是外婆给带大的，老人家对于隔代的后辈总是会很溺爱。  
小时候的王一博闯祸了也不会被责备，整天在大院里和小男孩混迹，打架逃课，被罚站，样样都来，可即便他犯了错，回到家，外婆也不会说什么，只是笑眯眯地问他，要不要吃他包的饺子。  
  
后来王一博读初中了，他被接到父母那边，一开始日子很好，因为并没有和父母一起生活过，大家都很其乐融融，可到后来，父亲因为工作的失误，丢了工作，导致家里都靠母亲在养着。  
  
家庭矛盾的出现，并不需要一个多大的祸端，它可以是生活中一件件的琐事造成，那些事每一件单独拎出来，都没有什么大问题，可堆积到一起，就怎么都过不去。  
  
父母从最开始的关起门小声吵架，到后来开始互相冷战，最后王一博亲眼看到父亲在客厅砸碎了厨房的碗筷，母亲在房间里哭得发抖，他站在墙角，看着父亲抡起的拳头，虽然没有落下，却还是给他造成了巨大的阴影。  
到后来，父亲开始不回家，母亲每天在房间里哭，对着王一博哭，王一博无助又烦躁，他甚至厌倦了母亲这样毫无作用的哭泣，哭和逃避根本不能解决任何问题。  
  
对他来说，婚姻和爱情，这样的亲密关系，不管怎样，到最后都是一场不欢而散。  
就像是曾经抱着他和他说，父母年轻时多相爱的母亲，也会变得疑神疑鬼，大吵大闹。  
  
而这样的原生家庭，并不特殊，在这个城市，这个国家，这个世界上，像王一博这样的家庭，数不胜数，这是王一博很早就明白的道理，小时候的他，唯一的愿望只有快点长大，然后独立起来。  
  
  
“所以后来他们离婚了？”肖战把脸枕在手臂上，侧趴着听王一博在说。  
一开始王一博只是想应付一下，可不知道为什么，他越说越多，即便是肖战没有问的，他也一股脑说了出来。  
他从来没有和人说过这些，或许是他的潜意识里，也需要一个发泄，一个出口，而平时他早就忽略这里堆积的情绪。  
  
“嗯，离了，我后来去寄宿，基本就没有怎么管过我了。”王一博站起来，走到肖战躺着的沙发旁边，他居高临下的看着肖战，旁边那杯酒，已经尽数被他喝完了。  
“你说说看，爱不是很美好温柔的吗？为什么我觉得好窒息啊……”肖战最后那个“啊”拖长了尾音，带着一些抱怨。  
王一博低着眼睛看着肖战，缓缓地说：“自己不这样不就行了，没有人可以选择父母，但是可以选择自己的人生。”  
从肖战的角度看过去，俯视着自己的王一博，身影变得尤其高大起来，这种话一点也不像他会说的，带着一丝哲学性警世的话，表情还很严肃。  
  
肖战身上散发着酒气，甚至还有一些雨水气，翻了翻身子，仰躺着，看向王一博，声音懒洋洋的。  
“你从小没人管，我从小被管死。”肖战咧嘴一笑，笑起来有股醉酒后的孩子气，“我们是不是绝配？”  
很显然，肖战这句话并没有经过什么思考，他现在的样子，也说不出什么经过深思熟虑的话了，王一博的确有些惊到，但很快他就默认肖战是喝多了，在胡乱说话。  
  
“要不要盖点什么？”王一博看着肖战身子蜷了起来，估计是冷了，他环视了一下房间，发现椅子那边有一床毯子，拿了过来。  
肖战不知道要干嘛，突然坐起来，吓了王一博一跳，他让了一点位置，然后拍了拍那半边沙发：“要坐吗？”  
  
这句话飘进王一博耳里，全然变了滋味，他觉得自己是不是幻听了，还是睡太饱不适应，明明肖战只是好意的问话，他却听得脸一红。  
  
肖战已经完全被酒精控制住了，等王一博坐下后，他把毯子盖到肖战身上，自己稍微拉远了一点距离，可肖战却直接靠了过来，把头靠在了王一博肩膀上。  
这一系列的动作，都有些过快，让王一博不知所措，肖战身上的酒味过于浓烈了，有些刺鼻，头发扫过王一博的脸颊，有些刺痒，而肖战的额头，只要王一博稍微侧一点点头，再多一侧一点点，嘴唇就会碰到。  
  
“你干嘛？”  
王一博看着突然把头抬起头，看着自己的肖战，那双眼睛里反射出自己，他全身开始燥热起来，肖战的手不知道什么时候按到了他手臂上，冰凉冰凉的。  
“你有接吻过吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我长这么大，都没有接吻过。”  
  
肖战不仅梦游之后会找人接吻，就连喝醉了也是如此。  
那双嘴唇贴上来的时候，王一博有些慌张，他们这并不是第一次接吻了，上一次直接吻到他把肖战压到了桌子上，可两个人都醒着，却是第一次。  
肖战很沉醉，他闭上了眼睛，长长睫毛耷拉着，王一博的手不知不觉抱住了他，肖战很瘦，是那种衣服也撑不起来的瘦。  
亲了一会儿，肖战拉开了一点点距离，王一博的手摸到他的脸上，指腹轻轻的扫了几下。现在一切的挣扎都显得很幼稚，王一博也不想去挣扎。  
他一直是一个从心的人，既然不反感，就不要刻意表现反感。  
就像他并不反感亲肖战，虽然他是一个男人，可对于王一博来说，只要他愿意，并没有什么好或者不好。  
  
因为酒精的作用，肖战的眼神很涣散，痴痴地看着王一博，像梦游，却又被梦游时清醒一点，看了一会儿，他又开始笑。  
“你不仅仅在梦里和自己和解，在酒里也会和自己和解。”  
“什么？”  
  
肖战的话还在嘴边，整个人就被王一博压在了沙发上，毯子顺着两个人修长的腿滑落到了地毯上，王一博把手伸进肖战的衣服里，来回抚摸着他的肋骨，这个人实在是太瘦了。  
肌肤的触感让王一博有种格外强烈的冲动，他的下体已经硬了起来，而肖战因为舒服从喉咙深处发出的呻吟，更加是一剂春药，刺激得王一博肉棒更胀了。  
喝醉了酒的肖战，有种破碎的美感，这样的美实在太容易让男人产生凌虐心里了，王一博的动作粗暴起来，性欲和混乱让他把肖战裤子时，都有些手忙脚乱。  
  
肖战很明显没有任何的经验，他被王一博亲得太舒服了，甚至都有点迷恋这种亲吻，只要王一博松开他，他就立刻把手攀上来，抱住王一博，要他亲自己。  
  
而王一博急着脱他的衣服，一边亲一边实在不方便，稍稍停下来，低头去接扣子，就会被肖战拉过去继续亲。  
  
终于，王一博受不了，他按住肖战的肩膀然后把他双腿掰开，挤了进去，肖战还是迷糊得很，抬起双手又要王一博亲他，王一博揉了揉肖战的后穴，软乎乎的，屁股上的臀肉好捏得惊人，他的性欲被这具肉体刺激得越发强烈起来。  
  
身下的肖战水汪汪地看着自己的脸，讨要亲吻的模样，实在太过于冲击。王一博并不是没有过性生活的男人，可生理需要在他看来，就是人逃不过的一种天性，甚至是缺陷。  
他也不是没有过性里面剧烈的快感，但现在压着肖战，他是一个男人，但那种美的颤栗又让王一博完全不会在乎性别，他的生殖器磨蹭在肖战柔嫩的屁股上，肖战被他顶得乱扭起来，手还死死不肯放，要王一博亲他。  
无论是两个人的性器，还是身下的肖战，还是窗外的世界，一切都湿淋淋的。

王一博看了看肖战，扶着自己肿胀的性器推进了肖战被扩张过的后穴里，听着他发出震惊地尖叫，他有种满足感，低下头，亲住了那张柔软的嘴唇。

这场性爱，持续了快两个小时，王一博射完一次之后，肖战也不知道醒没醒，休息了一下，又缠了上去，手脚并用地抱住王一博，那种抱法有点像溺水的人抱住一根浮木。  
王一博拉了一下他，拉不动，肖战现在是彻底没有什么礼貌可讲的，他宛如一个暴露出全部孩童性的人那样，王一博觉得他又可爱又好笑。  
“你现在是醒着还是梦游？”他拨弄着肖战的头发，问他，肖战的一只手用力抱着他。  
“我在做梦。”肖战倒是直接，很快回答了。  
王一博笑了一下，亲了上去，年轻的男人就是这样，在性爱上有源源不断地能量，即便饱受失眠之痛，也依旧能被下半身操控得死死的。  
他在肖战的体内横冲直撞，看着肖战被他撞得往后退，又用力扯过来，来回反复，王一博有些迷上了这样的感觉。

最后两个人做累了，就这样抱着倒在那张大沙发上睡着了，王一博压在肖战身上，肉棒还残留着射出来的精液和体液，头枕在肖战的胸上，头发也湿漉漉的。

王一博难得睡了一个好觉，他做梦了，梦见自己在《无人生还》那个故事的小岛上，天气似乎没有那么差了，厚重的云层里透出一些光亮，他依旧抬不起头，脖子很酸痛，脚也有点麻，海浪在悬崖峭壁下扑打着，发出咆哮的吓人声音，他环顾四周，空无一人，除了他自己。

他不知道，肖战醒来过一次，酒精和剧烈的性爱，让他头疼欲裂，他动了动胳膊，发现被人压住，而这个人是王一博。  
刚刚发生了什么，即便没有经历过，他也是知道的，后穴的肿胀和轻微疼痛，都会毫不留情地提醒他，他和王一博做爱了。  
肖战没有时间去思考，这到底算什么，算一场意外的，成年人的性，还是算一段爱的启蒙。  
至少他以往的人生，是没有思考过这些的。

枕在他身上的王一博，发出了小孩子一样的梦魇声，应该是做梦了，他的一只手还紧紧抱住肖战的腰，那双手很大，摸在腰侧上，不知道怎么的有些烫，

外面的雨声小了，若有似无的听不见，肖战在黑暗中，叹了一口气。他挣扎了几下，从王一博身下挣脱出来，然后轻手轻脚地，穿好了衣服，把王一博推到沙发中间，让他姿势舒适一些，再帮他盖上了毯子。  
肖战拖着有些酸痛的身体，随便擦了一下，离开了诊所。

外面已经天亮了，有早餐摊的人开始推着车往外走，还有一些不知道要去哪的行人，低着头匆匆而过。  
他想起了还在美国读书时，老师问的那个问题，他始终无法答上来的问题：  
‘相爱是可感知吗？还是人类的幻想？’

清晨的雨水不歇气地落下来，滴在肖战的头发上，再滴落到沾满了了泥土的地上。

05  
站在茶水间等开水煮好的时候，王一博出神了，他盯着壶里面沸腾的水，咕噜咕噜地滚动着，看出了神。  
同事从后面推门而入，喊了他一声，他才回过神来。  
“又没睡好？”同事打开抽屉，拿出一个茶包，丢进杯子里。  
“嗯。”王一博点了点头，嘴唇抿了一下。  
“之前不是听说你去看心理医生？怎样？”这个同事是一个很有资历的姐姐，算是王一博他们组的leader，人很好，非常爽朗。  
“没什么用。”  
水开了，王一博拿过同事的茶杯，先给她泡了茶，才给自己倒水。  
“我看啊，你就是要谈个恋爱，谈个恋爱有人闹一闹，吵一吵，你也没那么多精力失眠了。”同事笑着拍了拍他肩膀，“要不要姐给你介绍？”  
“不用了吧。”王一博喝了一口茶，有些烫，他连忙摇着头拒绝。  
“开玩笑的，我又不是婚姻介绍所。”同事端起茶杯，准备往外走，边走边说：“这雨也下太久了，雨季快点过去就好了。”

王一博看着茶杯里的热气慢慢往外溢，他不知道为什么，站在这个狭小的茶水间，就想起了肖战，而明明身边的一切，都和肖战毫无关系。  
自从上一次和肖战在办公室发生了关系，已经过去快半个月了，他们没有任何联系，微信也没有发过。  
那天醒来，发现肖战不在了，他就明白，肖战肯定是后悔了，那他自己呢，王一博说不好，他甚至没有想过这么多。

晚上的时候，王一博照常下了班回家，照常一个人吃饭，照常失眠。  
肖战的午夜电台节目，之前就结束了，他变得有些无聊起来，试图下载一些电子书来看，看了几页就觉得有些烦，他不明白肖战怎么会有那么大一个书架，里面有那么多书。

王一博的心烦意乱，在这一刻因为突然想起肖战，变得愈发强烈，失眠和莫名焦虑让他有些失控，他直接拿过手机，打开了肖战的微信，发了条信息过去。  
-在哪？  
-在办公室。

肖战很快就回复了，这一点王一博有些意外，他原本以为他们两个人应该是老死不相往来了，秒回的微信，倒是让王一博有些局促，他一下子忘记了要说什么，事实上他也没有什么要说的。  
-在办公室干嘛？  
只能发一些没有营养的问话过去。  
-在办公室喝酒，看电影。  
-喝什么酒，看什么电影。

你来我回之间，王一博觉得自己无聊透顶，他问什么，肖战就回答什么，但是再多的也没有了，到最后，能够问的废问题都问完了。  
-我又失眠了。  
王一博发了一句过去。  
-你不是天天失眠吗？  
-你不是答应了念完那本书给我听吗？

此刻在办公室喝着酒的肖战，一定不知道，王一博这些看起来平淡的文字，实际是带着情绪的。  
按理说，他们两个人并没有什么值得争执的，王一博也并不对肖战有任何的偏见看法，至少在这场微信对话之前。  
可发着发着，王一博就觉得自己有些心烦意乱，甚至是没有道理的生气。

还没等王一博继续想怎么说，肖战居然直接拨了一个微信语音电话过来，顿了几秒，王一博按下了接听。  
“喂，打字好累，你要说什么啊？”肖战的声音懒懒地，听着似乎是真的喝了不少。  
王一博不知道自己要说什么，或者说，他知道，但是他不想承认。  
“没什么，睡不着，看看你在干嘛。”王一博站起来，把空调关掉了，他觉得有些热。  
“哦，我最近也没怎么睡好。”肖战那边似乎也传来了走动的声音。  
“学我失眠？”  
“哈哈，对，学你行吧。”  
肖战突然哈哈大笑起来，他喝醉之后，笑点会变得很低，王一博发现了，而因为这几句略显轻松的对话，王一博刚刚烦闷的情绪竟然一扫而光，甚至因为肖战的笑声，惬意放松起来。  
他坐到沙发上，把手机换了一个手拿着，打开了茶几上肖战之前画给他的画册。

尬聊毕竟是尬聊，很快就没有了话题，王一博沉默了下来，他听到那头肖战微弱的呼吸声。  
“王一博。”肖战喊了他一下。  
“嗯？”  
“觉得有点怪怪的。”  
“什么怪怪的。”  
“我最近总是梦见你。”  
肖战的声音就像此刻外面的雨，黏糊糊的，在王一博耳朵边响起，他说这句话时语速有些慢，比他平时讲话的语速慢了很多，一字一顿说的，语调带着疑惑不解。  
王一博算是一个很直接的人了，他始料不及肖战居然比他更直接，而这种直接，让他一下子不知道该如何反应。

“不好吗？”憋了半天，王一博总算开口，他手举着电话有些累，又换了一个手，左手上还有做爱那天肖战掐出来的印子，一直都没有消下去。  
“爱是可感知吗？还是人类的幻想？”肖战没有回答，又抛出了一个很没头没脑的问话，听起来也不像在问王一博。

王一博盯着前方的台灯，光源笼聚在那一团，其他地方都因为这一团光亮变得暗淡，他眼睛有些涩，用力眨了一下，肖战的呼吸从听筒里传来，不是很均匀的那种呼吸。  
“你等一下。”  
“等什么？”这一次换肖战愣住了。  
“我去找你。”

上一次这么晚开车，还是去接肖战的那天。  
电台里的节目不知道为什么插播了天气预报，说后半夜会有暴风雨，要大家尽量减少出门，电台放着90年代初的经典老歌，是王一博小时候在家经常听的那些。  
车窗外是明灭闪动的暮色，王一博开着车，想起了他的童年和少年，那些不怎么愉快的回忆，像是藏在他记忆的最深处，不特地去翻找，并不会注意。

从离开家，到现在，王一博一直都过着很普通的生活，他知道，作为他来说，人生就会一直这么普通下去，像这个世界上绝搭部分人那样。  
他不是很喜欢去思考爱这种东西，觉得麻烦，原生家庭所带来的阴影，即便在当时觉得没什么大不了，总可以摆脱。  
但人就是这样，在某个瞬间，下意识的行为出现，才恍然大悟，原来那么久远的记忆，可以一直影响到现在。

他是惧怕亲密关系的，也逃避过，在之前的无数个夜晚，他甚至觉得，和肖战就这样两不相见挺好，这样就不必有什么接下来的牵扯和麻烦。

但人是多么低等啊，王一博终于明白，他之前的烦躁不安，全都源自对比，与肖战的共处所带来那种内心平静的对比，才会让他一直以来习惯了的一切，变得格格不入和难以下咽。  
他想要看到肖战，也不是要一个什么结果和答案，就算走进那个办公室，躺到那张躺椅上，听着肖战低声给他念那本英国的侦探小说，闭上眼睛睡上一觉，就已经足够。

窗外的雨渐渐变大了，风刮得路两旁的树开始左摇右晃，王一博明白，这一路开下去，开到那个终点，打开那扇门，或许很多事情，与他预期的并不相同。  
可他就是抑制不住心里的情绪，带着一些亢奋和紧张的情绪，他很久没有好好睡觉了，他想在肖战的那张躺椅上，好好睡一觉。

他想问问肖战，能不能告诉他，有没有不在梦里和解的办法。

王一博到的时候，肖战坐在那张躺椅上，在看书，蓝牙音箱还开着音乐。  
不知道怎么一个人喝多了，还能拿起书来看，王一博走过去，肖战从书里抬起头，看向他，眼神的确有些醉酒后的迷糊。  
“来了？”  
“来了。”

两个人又是一阵沉默，房间里的加湿器飘忽出雾气，玻璃窗被风撞得砰砰作响，王一博吸了一口气，肖战也看着他，似乎都在等对方先开口。  
空气变得暧昧又尴尬。

“在看什么书？”王一博指了指肖战放到旁边的书，是一本全黑封面，问道。  
“《圣经》”  
“喝多了还能看得进去《圣经》？”王一博坐到了躺椅旁边的椅子上，平时肖战坐的地方。  
他们俩此时仿佛对调了一样，肖战像是来就诊的病人，王一博像那个医生。  
“喝多了才要看一下，免得自己发疯。”  
“发什么疯？”王一博看着肖战，他的手不知道怎么缠到了一起，似乎在用指尖掐自己的手心。

肖战没有回答，猛地抬起头，看着王一博，眼睛亮闪闪的，又有一些欲言又止的慌乱。  
王一博感觉到了，他不知道怎么，就伸出了手，用指尖去碰了一下肖战的手背，肖战躲了一下，他没碰到，王一博不死心，直接伸过手，把肖战的手抓在了手里。

在这个办公室里，此时只有音乐声和两个人的呼吸声此起彼伏着，王一博把肖战的手牵在手心里，他的手很大，肖战的手反而不大，可以完全包住。  
他感觉肖战的呼吸似乎重了一些，手也有些抖。

“你在发疯。”半晌，肖战开口说道，语气很平静，又透着点无可奈何。  
“你是不是害怕？”王一博用手指在肖战的手背上来回抚摸着，那种实感让他开始渐渐放松，人也大胆了起来，他看着肖战，问道。  
“嗯。”肖战一如往常的坦荡。  
“没什么。”王一博笑了笑，低下头，这个样子看过去，他那张英俊但疲惫的脸上，竟露出一丝难得的无奈和自嘲，“我也怕。”

肖战就在这一瞬间，他想起自己小时候，每次遇到什么，和父母说，他的母亲-那个温柔的女人，总是会摸着他的脑袋，告诉他：别怕。  
而他的父亲，则是会和他说：男子汉大丈夫，没什么好怕的。  
包括他第一次单独就诊，有些担心自己会不会搞糟，他的老师张医生也会和他说：别怕，你这么优秀，肯定可以。

而这么多年里，只有王一博，会在他表达恐惧时，告诉他，他也怕。

安抚和鼓励固然很好，人都需要正向的刺激，可恐惧是多么令人不安情绪啊。  
在一片黑暗之中，所有人都推着你往前走，告诉你光明就在前面时，旁边有个人牵着你，自嘲地笑着，说他也怕，他和你一样。  
这种被理解的感觉，力量竟然会如此强大。

肖战觉得鼻子酸酸的，心里被什么情绪都涨满了，王一博读不懂肖战此时眼底的神色，他转过身，拿起那本《圣经》，放到肖战另一只手上。

“我好多天没有睡过觉了，可以念书给我听，让我好好睡一会吗？”王一博面色平静，他不懂肖战为什么眼眶里似乎有泪水。  
他并不觉得自己说了什么了不起的话，因为他的确是那么想的。

肖战点了点头，他让自己情绪稍微平稳了一些，然后从躺椅上站起来，王一博也跟着站了起来，两个人贴得很近，肖战下意识退了一下。  
王一博看到了，他没说什么，只是坐到了躺椅上，肖战正准备坐下，忽地一个晃神，就被王一博一扯，拉到了身上。  
他的手环抱住肖战，这个姿势其实有点可笑和扭曲的，肖战动了一下，他也不是要挣扎，只是实在一条腿被自己压着，有点痛。

头被王一博掰过去，他迫使肖战抬起头，两个人脸贴得很近，王一博的脸骤然失焦，肖战都没来得把腿抽出来，温柔的亲吻就这么落了下来，落在肖战的额头上，脸颊上，嘴唇上。  
王一博细碎绵密的亲吻，就像外面的雨滴，下在肖战的肌肤上，他开始不自觉地浑身开始发抖。

衣服被王一博撩起来，人也被王一博半抱着张开腿坐到了他身上，肖战被亲得迷糊，觉得太舒服了，他抬起手，环抱住王一博的脖子，手指抚摸过王一博厚重的头发。  
王一博的大手滑进肖战的裤子里，摸得他一激灵，上一次的性事他是半清醒的状态，而这一次，他和王一博都非常清醒，这种陌生的感觉，让他又有点想躲。

外面的风刮得太可怕了，窗户都要被砸碎一样，雨也永不休止一样。

“不要躲。”王一博亲着他嘴下的痣，按住了肖战，手指伸进去扩张着他的后穴，软肉裹着王一博骨节分明的手指，不自觉收缩着。  
“嗯……”  
肖战终于体会了情欲的快感，他抱住王一博的头，听从地尽量放松自己的肌肉，但王一博的粗大抵在入口时，他还是僵住了。  
“好，好大。”  
“所以才会爽。”王一博好像很爱听这种话，他舔了一下肖战的锁骨，笑了笑，沉声说道，然后把肉棒插了进去。  
  
肖战摇摇晃晃地，坐不稳，后穴被王一博巨大的肉棒撑满，又胀又痒，与此同时，心里还有一种前所未有的饱足感，从他最敏感的地方蔓延到他的大脑皮层里，刺激他每一根联动着性快感的神经。  
“嗯……好硬好粗。”肖战的音调绕着弯的从喉咙里发出来，尾音飘到空气里，飘到王一博的耳朵里，王一博笑了一下，配合的扶着他的腰肢往上用力一顶。  
“舒服吗？小骚货。“他沉着声音，说着性爱里千篇一律的脏话，越下流越刺激。  
手指滑肖战的柔软的屁股上，用食指去戳他后穴的外沿，自己的平滑的指尖触碰到肖战被自己塞得满满的软穴，还轻微收缩蠕动着。“不是要读《圣经》给我听？”  
  
肖战的手里被王一博塞进一本小小的书，是那本黑色的圣经，封面上烫金的字体在此刻极其淫靡的氛围下，神圣又讽刺。  
肖战不知道怎么有点畏惧，他憋起嘴巴，看向王一博，似乎在求饶。  
“读啊。“王一博并没有理会，手指捏上肖战红润的乳头，在两根手指的指尖里来回搓弄，搓得发红，看着肖战的眉头皱成一团，眼睛也湿漉漉的。  
  
肖战颤抖着随手翻开了一页。  
“爱，嗯……爱是……”他看着上面的字，念了起来，可因为王一博埋在他体内的肉棒太有存在感，他没有办法连续念完。  
“爱是什么？“王一博抬起屁股，往上顶，顶得肖战手里的书要掉下去，浑身都发着烧一样，不知所措。  
“爱是，是恒久忍耐……呜……。”变调的声音，混合着淫叫，从肖战的嘴里泄出来，他的屁股蹭在王一博的小腹上，腰肢被那双大手捏住，动弹不得。  
“继续念“王一博低沉的催促道，他抬起眼睛，没有什么表情地看着肖战，额前的头发也全湿了，掐着肖战的手臂因为用力暴出了肌肉。“喜欢你念书给我听。”  
明明自己也不好受，却还是要戏弄肖战，想看他在性爱里发疯的模样，绝顶的美丽和欲望同时在这个人脸上交织，而这一切是因为自己。  
  
“爱是不嫉妒。”  
王一博抬起肖战的臀部，把自己肿胀的肉棒退到了只剩下龟头在里面。  
“你里面好湿啊。”  
“爱是不自夸。“  
接着，王一博用力顶了进去，直接放开手，让肖战因为重心不稳坐了下去，插到了根部。  
“屁股夹紧一点扭，嗯……。”  
  
王一博像迷恋上了这样恶趣味一样，肖战读一句圣经，他就说一句下流粗鄙的脏话，声音在背景音乐和肖战的淫叫声里懒洋洋地散开。  
  
“啊………“肖战受不了地开始尖叫，他手里的书也掉到王一博身上，王一博拿起来，重新塞进他手里。  
“还想听。“  
又退出来，再顶进去。  
  
蓝牙音箱里巴赫的《圣母颂》舒缓的旋律传出来，悠扬得一如从窗户的缝隙里漏进来的微风，  
肖战一边叫着床一边念着圣经的嗓音，断断续续地见缝插针在古典乐的背景下。  
在这一刻，巴赫成为了他们俩疯狂性爱的配乐演奏者。  
  
肖战有种不知身在何方的飘忽，伴随着王一博时不时抚摸向自己的手，还有那张俊脸上同样难耐的动人眼色。  
  
“呜……爱是不，不做害羞的事。“肖战真的要疯掉了，他摇着头，圣经上的字都要看不清楚，只能跳着看到哪里念到哪里。  
“不要害羞的事！”肖战提高了音调，冲着王一博喊了一句，喊声带着颤音。  
“你不喜欢吗？”王一博笑了笑，看着他，屁股又往上顶了一下。  
  
明明是这么圣洁严肃的一本书，在这时念出来，肖战心里的羞耻感和负罪感此消彼长，却又纷纷溺死在性欲的汪洋大海里。  
  
王一博动得越来越用力，越来越快，他发了狠一般要把肖战干得哭出来才罢休。  
  
“凡事包容，凡事盼望，啊……”肖战加快了语速，他试图一口气念完，可王一博疯狂的顶弄，让他没有办法得逞，最终，他的声音变得越来越小，甚至带着呜咽的哭腔，是被灭顶的性快感和羞耻心所逼出来的泪水。  
  
他丢开圣经，那本书砸到了地毯上，肖战失力地往前一倒，双手抱住了王一博的脖子，喘着气，声音极细地说：”爱是永不止息。“  
  
王一博稍稍停了下来，满意地看着肖战，泛着泪光的双眼亮闪闪地，带着一股被心理虐待后的委屈，又有着性快感里的艳丽，他突然有些不忍。  
抬起手，王一博摸了摸肖战的脸，把他的头发往后拨了拨，然后牵着肖战的手，拉到自己的嘴边，把他的食指含到嘴唇中间，轻轻地用舌头舔弄，亲吻。  
  
后穴被用力的顶了一下，肖战看着王一博，觉得一阵酥麻从脊椎骨直冲头顶，王一博的肉棒开始在他的体内横冲直撞，嫩肉被搅动得乱了套，体内敏感的地方反复被戳弄，肖战往前倒去，死死抱住了王一博，头靠到了他的肩膀上，脚尖也卷了起来。  
  
窗外的雨水声像不尽的弹珠，落到窗玻璃上，隔着窗帘，肖战也能想到那湿漉漉的街道，行走的人，亮着灯的商铺，世界在雨天，总会蒙上一层疑似浪漫的面纱，像错乱的梦境。  
  
而在这样的天气里，一切都恰如其分，不多不少。  
此时的一个拥抱，一个亲吻，一场彼此心满意足的性，都能让两个曾经孤枕难眠，对爱充满恐惧的人，卸下心防。  
王一博一直没有告诉过肖战，他曾经在肖战的办公室做过一个梦，在他给自己读那本阿加莎的侦探小说时，他梦到那个孤岛的断壁上，站着的不再是自己，还有肖战，看不到岸的汪洋大海，被阳光照射得波光粼粼的水面，平静得没有一丝风浪。  
他们两个人坐着一艘小破船，离开了那个无人生还的地方。  
  
嘴里含着肖战的手指，王一博那张英俊充满魅力的脸上，除了爱意和缠绵，甚至还有一丝压抑在欲望下的神性。  
他抬起眼睛，看着肖战，用他一如既往没有太多起伏的声音，缓缓地说：  
  
“爱是可以感知的。“

  
窗外的雨，空气里的水分，墙壁上的达利，两具肉体交合在一起，古典乐在流动，阿加莎的《无人生还》摊开在终章。  
在这个普通的房间里，他们终于敞开心的门，拥抱在一起。  
  
王一博把埋在肖战体内的粗硬往里戳了戳，拉下肖战的脖子，目光平和地看着他。  
肖战不解，这个人怎么会在粗暴的性爱里也依旧有如此温柔的眼神，他扭了扭屁股，柔嫩的臀肉更用力贴向王一博的小腹，迷离的眼神里透着释然的轻松，咬住下唇，他把手指往王一博舌头上戳了戳，像小孩子玩闹那样，嘴里发出不可控的呻吟，似乎也成为了巴赫的某个音符。  
爱和情欲在梦一般的这一秒，下一秒，每一秒。  
  
窗外的暴风雨停了。

END


End file.
